


Rise of the Empire

by Conan_76



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Henley Appreciation Society, Ben Solo Lives, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Force Bond (Star Wars), Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Loss of Virginity, Luke is NOT allowed to Cockblock but Mom might, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, That's Not How The Force Works, poe is clueless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conan_76/pseuds/Conan_76
Summary: After Crait, Ben Solo is freed from Snoke’s lifelong hold and he can now choose his own path.  As a new threat to the galaxy emerges in the outer rim, he reaches out to the Resistance to save Rey and his mother.    Rey and Ben navigate their love for each other as Ben learns to accept the past and process the loss of his father.Kathleen Kennedy and Bob Iger, let me be clear (you evil corporate hacks) that my Star Wars is the story of a family.  One messed up, wonderful family with crazy parenting issues, and all the people in the galaxy who get sucked into their hot mess.  Without them, it's just Marvel with Laser Swords and too many lens flares.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 79
Kudos: 174





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am still working on my first story in a decade, Learning to Live Again, but the Chris Terrio article where he took a collective shit on our entire fandom pissed me off to the point, I thought "Why not?" let's write that epic space trash bodice ripper that you have been turning over in your head for years. 
> 
> TROS Skywalker does not exist. They can FUCK OFF. The writing was terrible, the story was terrible, everyone was out of character. It was shit. I refuse to acknowledge it's existence beyond a gif of Ben and Rey kissing. I want Jar Jar Abrams to be delivered Godfather Style to Skywalker Ranch to appease the wills of the Force. 
> 
> Ben is not going to be a victim in this fic, Snoke is gone. Palpatine is ash at the bottom of a destroyed Death Star and has been for over 30 years. Dead GONE...no question. Ben is Han Solo's kid and while he's still a hot mess emotionally, he's also hot cocky and brash. I plan on updating weekly, but I said that with the last one, and it's been every few days. 
> 
> Finn buddy, no laying pipe for you. You are officially a eunuch and I'm giving our goddess Rose to someone who will love her unconditionally.

Ben took another swig from the half full bottle of Corellian whiskey and let his head thud against the durasteel wall behind him. Silence in his head wasn’t something he was accustomed too. Snoke had always been probing, twisting and poking into his mind, but now there was just …..nothing. Nothing to fight against, nothing to hide from, no twisted thoughts, which unfortunately cleared his mind for other things, and those were terrible, horrific things that he didn’t want to remember. Therefore in the weeks since Crait, on the nights where the memories were too much for him to process, he had taken to drinking the strongest ale he could requisition from the ship’s commissary. At least there was one perk of being the Supreme Leader of the First Order, he mused. 

So here he sat on the floor of his darkened room, attempting to get drunk out of his mind and ruminating on the past. Today on a hunch, he had tried contacting his grandfather via the conduit of Vader’s helmet. Nothing came through; no feelings, no memories, no visions...just silence. He snorted at the thought and took another swig. _Snoke_ ** _,_** of course that had also been a lie. This revelation had led him to turning over memories from a lifetime of pain and suffering and then trying to decipher from a safe distance what had been real and what had been the manipulations of a tyrant. Fucking kitchen droid, he thought, BX had probably also been Snoke. 

“Kid…. you look like hell.” And as if on cue, Luke appeared. Ben glared at him as the force ghost of his annoyingly perky uncle appeared. His life would be easier if the dead bothered to stay dead. Ignoring Luke, he took another deep pull and continued glaring. Maybe if he knocked himself out, a cleaning droid could revive him for his first meeting in the morning. The potential headache would be an improvement over this pending conversation. Of course that would also mean he’d have a headache for yet another riveting meeting with Hux on why everyone needed to die in the galaxy. Force that man had a high voice and serious family issues, not that he couldn’t relate. Without Snoke’s voice in his head, he had developed the ability to refrain from throwing the ginger nut into walls, but the temptation was still there. And honestly the smell of bacta when you were hungover was a strong deterrent. Freaking, unhinged genocidal maniac, he’d have to do something about him. 

“I’m doing fine in the afterlife, thanks for asking.” 

Oh yes, Luke was still here. “And yet you are here, which leads me to believe you need a hobby.”

“You need a shower, you smell.”

“Do nagging force ghosts have the ability to smell?”

“Apparently.”

This nightmare wasn’t going to end soon enough and Ben heaved a sigh. “As you can tell uncle, I am indisposed and therefore your witty banter is wasted this evening.”

“I assume you made the discovery that my father’s mask is not an oracle.” 

Ben grunted in the affirmative taking another drink.

“Are you ready to talk about it?”

“No,” was Ben’s terse reply. “I’d much rather get annihilated, pass out and wake up tomorrow because I have a galaxy to run.”

“How is that going….the galaxy running? Everything you dreamed it would be? ” 

“And then some, truly the stuff of my dreams, which is why I’m drinking alone in my quarters,” Ben responded his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Perhaps if you had listened to Rey and stopped the attack you wouldn’t be alone right now.”

Ben tossed the bottle of whiskey at his uncle, “fuck off!” 

Luke had the audacity to laugh as the bottle passed through his shimmering form.

  
“You’re not the brightest lightsaber in the galaxy, are you kid?” And with one final irritating salute his uncle blessedly disappeared. 

Ben stood, a bit too fast, as the room was spinning and walked over to retrieve his bottle. _Not entirely spilled, thank the Force,_ as he took another drink. He was mid pull when the air sucked out of the room and Rey appeared. 

In the weeks since the Battle of Crait he had only seen her for brief moments before she realized the bond had opened and would quickly slam it shut again. Each time casting him withering looks of malice. But now she was just openingly glaring at him. Her hair was down falling in soft waves over her shoulders, those lovely hazel eyes were piercing and his breath caught in his throat. He shook his head, _stupid fucking whiskey_ , curse it for making him act like a pining lovesick loth-cat for the woman that turned him down after he offered her the galaxy. This was NOT on this evening's agenda. 

“Can I help you?” He tried to sound as cocky as possible as he crashed into the chair his idiot uncle had recently vacated. 

“What are you getting at?” She was awfully pretty when she was simmering with rage.

“What _specifically_ am I getting at?” Answer a question with a question, no doubt that would help. He could hear his father laughing. 

“Arieli,” She had her hands on her hips, and he recognized that look of disdain. Clearly she’d been spending too much time with General Organa. 

“What about Arieli has you vexed ma’dam Jedi?” He was playing with fire, but like an idiot full of the finest Corellian hooch, his tongue was foolishly loose. 

“You sent a relief convoy there.” 

It wasn’t a question, but an accusation. He took another drink and and let out an exasperated sigh, he was going to quickly need to find a way to stave off the headache that was fast approaching. Maybe if he finished the damn bottle, he really could knock himself out and not remember how this woman had left him for dead on the floor of a broken starship. 

“I am the Supreme Leader of the galaxy. Their planetary council sent sent an envoy for assistance,” he got up and stomped over to grab a glass from the credenza for the last of his bottle, “therefore I sent an aid convoy sweetheart.” 

“Are you drunk?” she screwed up her face in disgust...throwing out another _sort of_ baseless accusation. _Wasn’t she just full of condescension today?_ Maybe she’d complain about his clothes, he rather liked the new black shirts. The tailor he recently inherited from Snoke was more than happy to stop working in gold Lamé

She cleared her throat...oh yeah, they were mid argument about him helping widows and orphans. What a bastard he was, should totally just bomb them to oblivion instead. 

“Not enough yet, but that is the ultimate goal,” he stated draining the last of the bottle into his glass. 

“You look awful.”

“So I have been recently informed,” he drawled as he plopped back into his chair, swigging from his bottle and ignoring the glass in his hand. Fucking bottle was empty...hmmm he glared at it before remembering the glass and downed that instead. Dammit, now he was out. Maybe he could send a droid to get another bottle. 

“You should really drink water before you pass out.”

“Sweetheart...I’ll be sure to take that under advisement.”

“STOP calling me that.” 

“Calling you what?”

“Sweetheart! I am not your sweetheart.”

He got a stupidly goofy look on his face and drunkenly stood up and sauntered over to her. 

“You aren’t here to stop me, unless of course you want to disclose your location so I can send a ship to fetch you.” He started crowding her against the wall, and made the mistake of looking at those pretty lips that she was currently giving a teasing bite too. He would bet his tie fighter that they were soft, and with a smirk he placed his hands around her on the durasteel caging her in and openly staring at them. 

“Eat Sand,’” She sputtered placing two hands on his chest and pushing him back with force. 

He laughed, and then abruptly stopped. God’s when was the last time he’d done that? He barely remembered what laughing was. She was looking at him as if he’d started growing Togruta’s montrals, he let out another chuckle and continued to taunt her. “Well then if you have nothing more to complain about, other than my sending aid to Arieli then maybe I need to try harder. Are there any other planets in need of First Order assistance?”

“I don’t know what you’re getting at Kylo, but you won’t get away with it.”

“Kylo? Oh, I’m back to being Kylo.” He started moving towards her again, it was clear she was getting flustered, a bit of color appeared on her cheeks as she tried to look anywhere but at him. 

“Well...you...I’m mean your name is Kylo.” 

“Is it?” he was leaning over her now, one hand braced against the wall. 

He licked his bottom lip and her eyes darted down for a moment. Was he mistaken or did her breath hitch? What would it take from him to lean down and just taste those sweet lips? Her big hazel eyes were round as saucers as she stared at him. She’d probably stab him with her laser sword. “Ben, my name is Ben.” 

“No, no it isn’t,” she whispered. He leaned down to kiss her and was met with nothingness.

***

Across the stars, far away from the First Order flagship, on the outer rim planet Anoat the Resistance was hiding and that was where Rey was catching her breath. 

“What the hell was that?” She was able to get out after a few moments. Her heart and her mind was racing. A very drunk Ben...no...Kylo had tried to kiss her. _What the hell was he playing at?_

Leia had received a holo that afternoon from a rebel sympathizer located in a system near the inner rim world of Arieli that the First Order had sent the first of many promised relief convoys. Poe had spent the better part of the afternoon storming through the command center ranting that Kylo Ren was trying to pretend he gave a shit about the poor and needy.

“This is just bantha fodder propaganda, roll out the widow and orphans and try and change the perception of the First Order,” he’d yelled. Not to belittle Poe but from what she had understood Snoke, not Ben had been responsible for Arieli losing assistance after the destruction of the Hosnian system. Assistance which had been given by the Republic after the Empire had decimated the world. 

Leia had remained uncharacteristically quiet as Poe ranted about the First Order and her son’s duplicitousness. 

When the bond had opened that evening Rey had taken the opportunity to confront Kylo about what it was he was trying to do. What she had not expected was to find him a drunken cocky and defiant mess. His beautiful hair was disheveled and appeared to have not been washed in a few days. There were deep dark circles under his eyes and his skin was paler than usual. But he was drunk, utterly wasted in a way that reminded her of the resistance pilots after an all nighter of playing sabacc. It made her angry that even after all this time, he still made her blood stir just from a look. _Force, if only that stupid moofmilker had taken her hand._ She fell back on her bed. Or maybe, just maybe her addled brains supplied, if she had just taken his. One almost kiss and she was back in that throne room torn in two.

“Doing alright there?”

Rey gasped and bolted upright in bed. 

“Luke!”

“Glad to see one of you isn’t hitting the bottle this evening.”

“You saw him?”

“For a moment. He was not exactly in the right mind to be talking, as I am sure you gathered.”

“No he wasn’t.” She thought back to just how he looked as he was sauntering over to her. Even drunk he was captivating, how good it felt to be caged in by those arms. She shivered a bit. Not the time brain!

Luke was looking at her as if trying to figure out a puzzle. Then laughed a bit.

“Anyways, he needs help.”

She snorted.

Luke gave her “the look” and continued, “what I mean is something is coming.”

“Can you be any more specific than _something_ ?”

Luke gave her a sad smile, “I’m not supposed to even tell you this.” 

Rey pinched her face a bit and laid back down on the bed studying the ceiling. Grey, she really hated grey, such a sad reminder of her AT-AT on Jakku.

After a moment she responded, “why tell me then?”

“I’m not sure that my drunk nephew would have remembered the conversation in the morning.”

“He probably won’t remember that he talked to me either.”

“Now _that_ I do doubt, that boy has a file in his head for all things you,” Luke was chuckling as he spoke.

Well that implication got her up.

“What exactly is that supposed to mean?!”

“You know exactly what it means kid,” the bastard said with a smile. “Now, the next time you stumble across my nephew, please warn him. If the resistance and the First Order do not join forces soon then everyone will be lost.”

“Join forces?! That’s impossible!” This batty old force ghost had clearly lost his mind when he died, but then again he was a bit off to begin with. Maybe this was just Luke? Rey got up and started pacing the length of her bunk room.

“Can’t you tell your sister? Wouldn’t she be a more appropriate person if you want an alliance?”

“No, that isn’t the path.”

“Path?” Not helpful at all, dead Jedi were annoyingly obtuse.

“See ya around kid,” and then he was gone.

 _What the hell was that?_ And how was she going to convince Ben about a vague nondescript threat from a dead crazy uncle he hated?

With a huff Rey fell backwards onto her bed.

***

Ben woke to a pounding head and the feeling of an Endorian Yak taking up residence in his mouth. _Blech_ ** _._** Turning his head to look at the Chrono was even painful. Great another hour before he had to deal with Hux and his antics. Maybe he could make it to the fresher to toss up whatever was left in his stomach? Then again, probably not. 

It had been years since he had tried, but maybe if he meditated for a moment he could force heal his brain to stop the incessant pounding behind his eyes. Right now sitting up was making the room spin. Assuming the lotus position, he concentrated on the healing force and after a few minutes sweet relief came. 

What the hell had happened last night? Luke…kriffing Luke had shown up again. That man needed to just stay away. He stopped mid walk to the shower. Rey, oh force he had tried to kiss Rey before she disappeared. He sighed stripping off his tunic and sleeping pants, stumbling under the shower and turning it to the point it was painfully hot. He was such an idiot, getting drunk and trying to kiss her. 

***

On the bridge of the Finalizer a low level intelligence officer was having a tense discussion with his department lead.

“Sir, these readings cannot be correct, we would know if there were a fleet of Imperial Star Destroyers in the outer rim.”

“Where do they appear to be headed?”

“Anoat sir, but that cannot be possible.”

“Even so, I will bring this information to the morning briefing.”

***

Ben arrived first for the morning briefing. Nothing brightened his day like scaring the shit out of Hux before lunchtime. He was considering what humanitarian crisis he could assign him today. Watching him sputter and spit with that pinched face over the aid to Arieli had been a balm to his very soul. Perhaps his favorite general could be in charge of assessing the traffic patterns of core world hyperspace lanes? Probably a terrible idea, Hux would find a way to mass murder everyone to reduce traffic and save on fuel prices.

The doors opened and in walked the very man, looking disdainful at Ben’s cup of caf, more specifically at the wet ring on the table. Maybe, he mused, if he swished it around a bit and drug that wet spot around it would make more of a mess, and Hux would blow his lid again.

“Good morning Supreme Leader.” Each officer said politely as they entered the room before sitting stiffly at the conference room table. 

Hux droned on for nearly an hour regarding the various core worlds, updates on his continuing failure to find General Organa, a few uprisings and surprisingly core world traffic patterns. Apparently he had already assigned that task during his last hangover. 

Ben considered if it would be appropriate if the Supreme Leader were to ask for a refill, as his eyes started to droop. Even with the headache gone, Hux was not exactly riveting, terrifyingly sadistic, but not riveting. That mask would have been most helpful under these circumstances, he could have nodded off by now and no one would have noticed. 

Force be praised, he was finally done. “Thank you general for that update. Now sir’s if there isn’t anything else, I have briefings to review from other sectors.” 

"Sir,” that guy from intelligence was talking. Ugh, what was his name? 

“I have something you may wish to review.” 

“Thank you, bring it to my office after this meeting.” 

Hux looked pained, “Supreme Leader, shouldn’t I review this intelligence first?”

Something in the way of Hux's demeanor in that moment, made Ben consider his request a second longer than usual. “No, that will be all,” Ben nodded to the intelligence officer who followed him to his office.

Ben sat down in his chair and motioned for the officer to sit. 

“Sir, this morning we had reports of a fleet of Imperial Class Star Destroyers that arrived the outer rim.”

“Arrived in the outer rim?” What the fuck was a fleet of Star Destroyers doing in the outer rim, secondly how could there be a fleet of Imperial Star Destroyers?

“Yes sir, arrived in the outer rim.”

“That isn’t possible, all Imperial Class Star Destroyers were decommissioned decades ago.”

“Yes sir, that is correct.” 

“How many are in this fleet?”

“Our intelligence is indicating somewhere between 20-50 vessels, but that includes support ships.”

That had Ben’s attention. Where in the hell had that many ships been stored for three decades? There was no record he knew of for an entire missing fleet. His own mother had overseen the decommissioning of the Imperial Fleet for spare parts for the Republic ships. 

Trying to keep his voice steadier than he currently felt, “Where is this fleet going based on your intelligence report?”

“We cannot be sure sir, but it appears that if the intelligence is correct that they are headed towards the planet Anoat. It seems like an nonstrategic move due to the gassing of the planet during the reign of the Emperor. However Sir, as this fleet cannot exist and that the planet is uninhabitable by our records, this may be an inaccurate source.”

Anoat, that sounded very familiar, and Ben’s mind was racing to try and remember why it was familiar. 

“Have you found this intelligence source to not be accurate in past reports?”

“No sir,” the officer reported.

“Speak of this to no one, and inform those who found the information that they may only speak to myself regarding this. In the meantime, monitor the situation and report immediately to me at any change. Dismissed.”

“Yes sir, thank you sir.”

The door shut again and Ben closed his eyes. Anoat, what was Anoat to him? Far off in the haze of his past he remembered his mother speaking of the planet to Han. He couldn’t have been more than four. “Gassed,” he swore he heard his mother say. Yes, that was it! The planet had been gassed by Palpatine and those who were left were driven to madness. Hulking crazed forms that attacked anyone who dared land. His mother had been working on a way to fix the atmosphere years ago and save whatever was left of the inhabitants of the vast city planet. 

“Kriff,” He started panicking then. General Organa had a base on Anoat, that’s why Hux and his inept minions couldn’t find the resistance. They were on a planet that everyone thought was uninhabitable. 

He had to find Rey and fast. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben uncovers a plot against the First Order and the Resistance. 
> 
> “Sir, the hyperdrive of the Finalizer has been disabled.”
> 
> Kriffing Hux. “Of course it has," he drawled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot moves forward...sort of. And no Finn, he's laying pipe far far away, perhaps in another galaxy. 
> 
> #BenSoloDeservedBetter  
> #BobIgerSucks

The bond tying them wasn’t something that Ben and Rey had ever discussed in any depth. They had barely interacted since Crait and in order to run experiments on its possibilities and the boundaries of the connection he would need some level of cooperation. Opening it now may not even be an option. 

In the weeks since Crait, without Snoke in his head, he had come to terms with many truths. Foremost was that somehow Rey had the power to break Snoke’s spell over him. His little scavenger was the one person in the galaxy that saw Ben when she looked at him and not Kylo Ren. He missed her, yes the bond was always there somewhere in the back of his mind. But when she was with him, it was if he could breathe properly for the first time in his life. The possibility of losing her, even though she had left him that day, forced him to acknowledge just how important she truly was. 

Somehow he had to find her and warn her. There were old emergency family codes to the Falcon, that _may_ work, but any transmission would be traced right back to him.

The best option was to try contacting Rey directly, and praying she wouldn’t slam the connection shut after his near drunken kiss. Shutting his eyes he gripped the sides of his desk until his knuckles turned white, concentrating on the thread between him and Rey. He found it, and pulled as hard as he could on the line to her.

“Rey, imperial fleet headed to Anoat.”

He could feel her on the other end, the message was theoretically received. But there was no response. Ten minutes had passed and then another ten and he knew something was wrong and he started to spiral in panic. Rey hadn’t gotten his warning, or they weren’t listening to her. He looked down at the intelligence report again, she might only have a few hours, if even. 

His heart was in his throat when he made the decision. Shutting his eyes again he reached out for the one person he was desperate to avoid.

“Mother run!”

Several seconds stretched by, his breath was ragged. It wasn’t working. The Falcon emergency codes, he could reprogram his Silencer to hide the origination transmission, there was a very slim chance dad didn’t wipe them. He stood to run to his ship.

Then the breath was knocked right out of him.

“Ben.” 

He was stunned, after so many years, so much distance and pain, she was still there.

“Mom.”

He didn’t realize at first that tears were leaking from his eyes and he brushed them off.

“Please run.” He sent desperately.

****

Rey had been politely listening to the latest transmissions from the core words in the daily briefing. There had been a lively discussion regarding the First Order relief convoys and a great deal of confusion about why Hux was suddenly personally involved in hyperspace lane studies. 

Leia was reviewing a list of potential allies with Kaydel when she was hit with a stabbing pain in her head, she let out a strangled noise and grabbed the sides of her head trying to make it stop. The sudden onslaught felt like a knife slicing through her. She could hear the commotion around her, Rose rubbing her arms. Poe shouting, but couldn’t respond. 

Then she heard it, Ben’s voice. 

She would have collapsed but Poe caught her before she hit the ground and he gently set her back in the chair. Rose ran a comforting hand up and down her back to try and calm her. 

Rey looked directly at Leia and spoke with a rough voice. “We have to go _now._ ” Ben had never contacted her this way and he sounded desperate. But this group, they would never believe her if they knew the source. 

Leia who had been holding her breath while Rey convulsed, found her voice. “What have you seen?”

“There is an imperial fleet headed towards us.”

Leia shook her head “Imperial? The imperial fleet doesn’t exist.” 

“I know what I heard...saw, ” she quickly corrected herself, but Leia was giving her that look. The one that said she had caught on.

“Rose scan the sector for any movement.” Leia grabbed her cane and stood and looked at Rey for a moment studying her. “Poe start the evacuation procedure.”

“Rey follow me.” 

That could not be good, her mind was scrambling for a reason for Leia to believe her. The force? Would that even work on a force user? 

The old base they were in had been abandoned in the time of the Empire. Leia in her work with the Republic military had spent years quietly working on a fix for the atmosphere. For the most part it worked. Their temporary base had been a bunker used by the scientists charged with studying the population that survived the gassing of Anoat. The planet’s air was now breathable beyond the bunker, but barely so, oxygen masks were still needed for anything other than a few minutes outside the confines of the base. 

It was small but functional. With their new allies spread out through the outer rim territories many resistance fighters were on recruiting missions. As such they numbered less than two hundred at anytime on the planet.

Leia pulled Rey into her office and the moment the sliding door shut behind her she rounded on the girl. “Did you see it, or did you hear it?” Unlike her brother Leia was terrifyingly direct. 

“I saw it,” Rey replied not quite able to look her in the eye. 

“Bantha Fodder!”

Rey started to protest when Leia silenced her with a hand. 

“You do realize I can sense my own child in the force?” She said accusingly.

Rey looked down, studying the floor.

“I’ve been sensing him off and on since Crait. Furthermore, no matter what the wires said, there is no possible way you killed Snoke alone. _Is there_?” She stared pointedly at Rey waiting for an answer.

“No ma’am.”

“I didn’t think so,” was the general’s clipped reply. 

Leia was gathering up her things while continuing to eye Rey. 

“Do you trust him to tell you the truth on this? It’s far fetched that there would be a fleet of Imperial Cruisers that magically appears after thirty years…no....don’t answer that. Get your things and get on the Falcon now, ensure the droids are loaded. We will continue this discussion later.” Rey, opened her mouth to try and speak, but Leia stopped her. “Not a word to anyone about your source...now go.” Leia’s tone had Rey running for her bunk.

She quickly boarded the Falcon with C-3PO and R2D2 in tow. Her meager pack of belongings were always ready, just in case. Chewie and Poe were in the middle of firing up the engines. 

Rose and Kaydel were checking scans at their makeshift command center in the lounge area. “General,” Rose reported, “there _is_ a fleet of ships several parsecs out, they are of the right class to be Imperial.”

Leia stepped over to review the scans herself, but stopped suddenly and leaned heavily on her cane. She took a deep steadying breath and whispered “Ben.” Rey was transfixed watching her. 

Leia wobbled for a moment and Kaydel rushed to her side. Leia locked watery eyes with Rey’s and nodded. 

The general was quick to recover and barked out orders.

“Chewie send the ships the rendezvous coordinates and get us the hell out of here!” 

Rose helped buckle in Leia and they braced for take off.

As they flew away from the system with the rest of their meager fleet, Rey couldn’t look anywhere but at the hands folded in her lap. She knew her lips were trembling and she was fighting off openly sobbing. Ben had saved them and she wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. For several minutes silent tears dropped as she lost her internal battle. She had left him.... _she_ had left him and he still saved her. 

***

Kyle Ren cut a striking and scary figure as he strode to the bridge of the Finalizer. Over six feet tall and dressed in pure black with a flowing cape, he moved with purpose and people and droids scurried out of his path as his heavy boots clanked against the decking. 

Ben was turning over the morning’s events in his head, a fleet appears out of nowhere that should not exist, it heads directly for the resistance which the First Order could inexplicably not find, and Hux failed to note any disturbance in his morning briefing. Everything was somehow connected, he could sense it in the Force, but the meaning was just out of his grasp.

The officers of the bridge, looked up briefly as he entered the room. “Hux, I have received a report of a disturbance in Anoat system. What ships are in the sector?”

Hux gave him a pinched look and strode over to a data panel barking orders at a nearby tech.

After a few moments he turned back, “Supreme Leader we have an outpost about 10 parsecs from there.” 

“Have their commanding officer patched through immediately." It was enjoyable watching his minions scramble as Hux glared at him in his usual annoyed manner.

The communications tech spoke, “Sir, I have the commanding officer.”

“Put him through,” Hux barked.

The commanding officer’s holo shimmered into view. Ben cut off Hux, earning him a disdainful look. “Captain our intelligence department has received a drone report there was a fleet of Imperial Destroyers seen near the Anoat system three standard hours ago. What have your runs indicated?”

“Supreme Leader, our scouts did indicate a fleet of ships moving through hyperspace recently, however we have been unable to ascertain the origin or make of the fleet at this time.”

“Who was this reported to?” Ben growled out.

“This message was sent via standard transmission at 0600 this morning.”

Turning to Hux, Ben tersely inquired to his general, “Why was this information excluded from morning briefing?”

“Supreme Leader,” he said his voice dripping with contempt, “as the existence of an Imperial Fleet is not possible I deemed the report to be inaccurate.”

He could sense Hux was lying. The ginger irritant was practiced at keeping his mind blank in his presence, but he was slipping, he could sense fear, and just now there was a hint of perspiration on his brow.

Ben pointed at Hux’s chest. “I will decide what is relevant. Get a squadron out there now, I want a full report within the hour.” 

Hux was simmering with rage, “Yes Supreme Leader.” And he turned on his heel and started barking orders.

Ben left for the command room and slumped into the nearest chair as the door closed. There was no doubt now that Hux was somehow involved, he would need to keep a very close eye and have him followed. He would need to step up his surveillance. 

Rey….he knew they had made it off the planet, somehow he knew that if she were gone there would be a gaping hole in his chest. He shut his eyes. Wasn’t he just taunting her last night...force he was an idiot. But he was a tired and lonely idiot who had spent over a decade with only Hux and the nearly mute Knights of Ren for company. He wanted to thud his head onto the table, _why_ hadn’t she taken his hand, what could he have said to keep her? If he had been thinking clearly, would he have given her a different answer about the fleet? Were she here they could have dispatched Hux together. Then she would be nowhere near the Anoat system, she would be safe…and....his mother would be safe. 

He had to figure out where the resistance was headed next. Pulling up his datapad he started calculating how far they could get with the Falcon before refueling. After a time he had a mental list of at least a dozen planets that they could safely reach in that amount of time, factoring speed and fuel reserves. It wasn’t much to go on, but it was a start.

There was a beep at the door, he sat up and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Enter.” 

A random flustered officer entered.

“Supreme Leader, we have confirmed that the ships in the Anoat sector were Imperial Star Destroyers.”

“I see, and where is general Hux, why did he not deliver this report?” Ben sneered.

“Sir,” This man looked as if he were about to run screaming from the room.

  
“Yes?” Ben was tapping his fingers now. 

“General Hux is not here.”

“Explain”

“Sir, General Hux departed for the Harbinger some time ago.”

Fuck, that was not good. “Why was I not informed?” 

The lieutenant was starting to look faint as Ben stood and demanded again. “Why was I not immediately informed?”

Suddenly the klaxons started blaring and Ben took off running for the bridge, the jittery officer following as the loud ah-ooh-gah noises went off all over the Finalizer. 

Skidding onto the bridge, a deck officer yelled, “Supreme Leader, the Harbinger is preparing preparing to fire on us.

“Shield's up! Evasive maneuvers!” Ben bellowed. 

The hull rocked knocking several people off their feet as the Harbinger landed a direct hit. 

“Fire at that ship!” Ben was now screaming as his panicked officers were scrambling to offer a response volley. 

“Sir, the Harbinger is preparing to jump to Hyperspace.” 

“Keep firing, aim for the hyper-drives,” Ben barked. He stalked over to the communications officer, “Hail the bridge of the Harbinger.”

“Sir I have the bridge.”

“Explain yourself Hux!” Ben was seething, he was going to blow that fucking ship out of the sky. 

“Supreme Leader, how has your morning been?” Hux answered in his most scornful tone. 

“What the hell are you playing at?”

“At the moment I am taking one of your ships complete with a full complement of officers loyal to me. You will find that it will be challenging to follow.”

Ben reached out with the force to choke his skinny ass into oblivion, unfortunately for the galaxy just as Hux reached for his throat, the Harbinger disappeared into hyperspace. 

On the bridge of the Finalizer, Ben Solo, Supreme Leader was trying to process just what in the hell was going on and what was next. Item one stop Hux, “Follow that ship,” he commanded. 

Nothing happened, there were at least forty officers on the deck and not one of them moved.

The jumpy Lieutenant finally spoke up. “Supreme Leader.”

Ben was heaving with rage as he turned to face him.

“Sir, the hyperdrive of the Finalizer has been disabled.”

Kriffing Hux. “Of course it has," he drawled, "contact the head of security to meet me in Hux’s quarters immediately and dispatch a crew to fix the hyperdrive.” 

Ben looked him up and down once, “who is the highest ranking officer on deck?” 

“Here Sir,” another officer spoke up.

“You have the bridge, maintain current course and contact me immediately with any new intelligence.” He had to think fast, was clearly a failed coup attempt. “Lock down all ships, nothing leaves or gets in without my approval” with that Ben swept out of the bridge to lead the search of Hux’s rooms. 

***

“Supreme Leader.” 

“Your name and rank?”

“Captain Bracco, head of security,”

“Captain Bracco, General Hux is guilty of treason against the First Order. All transmissions, all logs from his personal codes and all movements for the last months are to be analyzed. We need to know how big of a threat this is.”

“Yes sir,” Bracco saluted and with his officers began tearing apart Hux’s rooms.

****

Hours later Ben was still no closer to understanding how it was possible that Hux had finagled the theft of a star destroyer and a good portion of the top command without anyone knowing this was coming. The First Order Fleet was impressive but with the recent loss of a dreadnought and the Supremacy and now the Harbinger his firepower was greatly impacted. 

The main part of the command structure of the Finalizer was gone and he had been left with mostly young officers. Honestly he had no idea how they had been trained, or where most of them had come from. The First Order had heavily recruited the children of members of the old Empire’s military structure. Those who were considered loyalists to the Emperor. The true strength of the First Order was in the storm trooper program. Children who had been stolen from their home words and programmed to become obedient slaves. More lives stolen, like his own. 

Working with the intelligence and security teams, what they had been able to discern was that Hux had been in contact with this new Imperial Fleet. He had been burying reports of this mystery fleet for several weeks, and had known the location of the Resistance for some time. But Hux had also been very careful in covering his tracks and there was little to no information about who it was that had emerged from the outer rim. That led him to question, why had Hux not disclosed the location of the Resistance base to the First Order? What did he have to gain by sending this other fleet to attack? 

What disturbed Ben the most was that Hux had been planning a coup, probably since Snoke had been killed, and that he, the most powerful force user alive had not sensed this plan amongst the officers. However, luck had been on his side and an intelligence officer discovering the Imperial Fleet had forced Hux’s hand early.

Without the general, the military structure of the First Order could quickly crumble. He was going to need to come up with a plan and fast. 

***

Two days after their close call on Anoat, Rey found herself overlooking a lake on the planet Naboo. The current queen had quietly been an ally to the General. Rey didn’t pretend to understand all of the implications of their location, but the setting was lush and green and calming for her turbulent feelings and Rey was certain they had come to the most beautiful place in the galaxy. 

Leia had spread the resistance out amongst several planets in order to hide their numbers in the face of this new threat and so Rey was afforded her own room in the complex. It had a giant bed with creamy white linens that when she woke that morning afforded her a view of the mountain lake. Now the sun was setting and it was just as beautiful as it painted the mountain hills in tints of orange that bounced off the shimmering lake water. She hadn’t heard or felt anything significant from Ben since Anoat, but she knew in her heart that he was alive, that was all that mattered. 

That day Poe had received an update from a First Order spy that there had been an attempted coup against Kylo Ren. Their source indicated that Hux and many officers had taken a Star Destroyer and fired on the Finalizer, disabling it. There had been a rumor that Ren had been killed. Leia had let out a little gasp and looked to Rey who shook her head slightly to indicate, that wasn’t true. But she was still nearly beside herself with worry and her thoughts drifted to him often. Was he hurt, was even still on the Finalizer? 

Rey took a final look over the balcony and returned to her room. She changed into the night clothes that Leia insisted she have and started to brush out her hair. She felt so helpless, and was ready to shoot herself across the galaxy again so he wasn’t alone. 

She looked longingly at the bed, perhaps sleep would come easier tonight. Yes, she could try sleeping again, she went to turn the covers as the the world went quiet and Ben appeared in her room. 

“Rey.”

Her first instinct had been to run and jump in his arms, but that would be preposterous. He would probably think she had lost her mind. But she wanted nothing more than to hold him, wrap her arms around him and prove to herself that he really was still alive. She was rendered mute and she tightly gripped the sides of her night dress to keep herself from running to him.

He studied her for a moment before asking, “Are you safe.”

Rey couldn't trust her voice to work, so she nodded in the affirmative.

He started moving towards her with a desperate look on his face, and suddenly she was enveloped in his arms. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all...hang in there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All he ever wanted was to be a pilot, and yet here he was, commander of a vast military and the Supreme Leader of a galaxy on the brink, but now he had a reason to live. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I had made it through the grieving process, but then my son gave me a present, a giant blanket with Ben Solo. Seriously. Ugh.  
> Dear Disney....you suck. I want you to know that. As much as I love Rian, I won't watch anymore, I can't trust you with my heart. 
> 
> #BenSoloDeservedBetter

Ben buried his nose in her hair and pulled her as close as he could, molding her to his form. Rey’s slim fingers dug into his sides through the barrier of his black undershirt and she nuzzled into his chest. He was alive and blessedly unhurt and she never wanted to let him go. After some time she pulled back in his arms to look up at him, “you saved me.” 

Ben nodded, bringing a hand up to trace the contours of her face. Her hands moved of their own volition to rest on his solid chest and she clutched at his shirt standing up on her toes to kiss him gently. His lips were so soft and both their eyes slowly shut, it was sweet and over far too soon. She leaned back and shyly smiled up at him. He was looking down at her with wonder, those beautiful brown eyes that once captivated her with their sadness were now sparkling. Ben suddenly closed the distance and captured her lips again. For such a large man, he was so heartbreaking gentle with her. His tongue darted across the seam of her lips and she parted them allowing him entrance, he groaned (or was that her) as they deepened the kiss with his tongue now running against hers in the most tantalizing way.

When the need for oxygen became overwhelming, they broke apart gasping for air. Rey traced his beautiful full lips with her fingers and she leaned up again with greater urgency to kiss him, now drawing his bottom lip between her teeth. He growled and his big hands gripped her ass picking her up with no effort as he carried her to the bed, dropping her down onto the soft bedding and crawling over her, caging her in with his arms. Soon he was devouring her and a hand snaked up her bare leg pushing up her night dress as he kissed her. He broke the kiss with a gasp and buried his face in her neck, sucking and kissing the sensitive skin he found there, driven on by the delightful noises she was making. 

Oh….that felt amazing and she tilted her head back to allow him better access, “Ben,” she groaned out.

They had gone from zero to lightspeed in a matter of moments, and she was on fire. His drugging kisses made her toes curl and she desired to have him even closer as she gripped him lower, dragging his harding length against her sex leading them both to groan in pleasure. She decided his shirt was stupid, it was too tight and the way it molded to his thick muscles was obscene, she wanted under it. Yes, it was in her way and should be off. He pulled back a bit and had the gall to smirk, stupid ass. He heard that thought and sat up pulling it off. “Better? He asked with a husky voice. 

“Yes,” she ran her hands up his smooth chest, exploring the ripples and scars. He was so beautiful. She ran her fingers over the scar she had given him, kissing it gently as he whimpered. 

“You are so soft,” Ben murmured as his own hands explored over her thin night dress, “I was so sure you would be.” 

His splayed hand ghosted over a breast causing her to arch into his palm. He shuddered as he gently squeezed, running his thumb over her hardening nipple. “Ben,” she gasped as he continued to explore and kiss her. 

But the connection was now slipping and she was desperate to keep him, he kissed her deeply one last time. “I’ll come back,” he whispered as the bond faded away. 

Her chest was heaving, as she sat up. That had been unexpected....wonderfully unexpected, his weight had been so delicious and his touches, like licks of fire against her skin. Never in her life had she felt anything like this. Rey let out a squeal and crashed back into the pillows with a contented sigh.

***

Ben’s assessment of the current state of the fleet was rather grim. Over the last day there had been additional defections of officers and ships that disappeared into hyperspace, but thankfully the majority of remaining enlisted officers didn’t care which regime they were working for. Allies were what was needed. Wherever that weasel was hiding, Hux did not appear to be recruiting yet, but it was clear his mother was. For every star system that he counted, she seemed to be matching him today, he sighed in frustration. The holos were never ending. 

How could a galaxy split into three factions expect to survive and where would the hammer fall first? The clone wars were going to be a minor skirmish in comparison to what was coming. Hux was certifiable, he may not have had Snoke in his head, but Brendolyn Hux had been a sadistically cruel man and he doubted that his son had ever had a happy moment, outside of causing genocide in his life. There was no reasoning with a man who was devoid of any light and Hux wouldn’t hesitate to murder billions again. He could pull the trigger and would probably sleep without a care that evening. 

He growled out in annoyance, as he continued studying troop and fleet movements in several sectors. He needed to ensure that they weren’t outflanked. 

“Anything I can do to help?”

He smiled down at his datapad, “that depends ...are you a spy?”

“Perhaps.”

He looked up at her with a smirk, and held out a hand. When she reached out to take it he tugged, and she let out the most delightful squeak as he arranged her on his lap engulfing her in his arms. 

“I’ve missed you all day,” he mumbled into her hair and gave her earlobe a quick playful bite.

That earned him a laugh and she adjusted herself so she could see him properly.

He had the most lovely smile, one that crinkled around his eyes and lit up his entire face. 

“I missed you too.”

He tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear and leaned in to kiss her and sighing contentedly, he playfully rubbed his nose against hers and gave her a soft smile. 

“What should I do?” He asked her after a moment. 

Rey took a deep breath and ran her fingers through his silky hair. “Luke visited me.”

That gave him pause, “No doubt that was entertaining.”

“Yes, your uncle has a way of not actually answering questions.” She studied him for a moment, “He said that we had to join forces with the First Order.”

Ben was incredulous, “Luke said that?” 

She nodded in the affirmative. 

“Do you think we should….I mean....do you think my mother would even agree?”

He seemed hesitant and unsure and he pulled her a bit closer. 

“Yes...I think she would.” She ran a hand along his cheek, and he leaned into her palm. She shyly continued, “I could see you then, without this clear abuse of the force.”

He leaned his forehead against hers, “that is temptation enough for me,” he whispered. Grasping his hair, she pulled his mouth to hers. “Good” she said in between kisses. 

He chuckled as he pushed her back a bit, even though he wanted nothing more than to continue this, maybe on the bed where he could see what was under that night dress, “Sweetheart, I need to know if the emergency codes for the Falcon are still working.” 

“I can find out,” She replied with a delighted smile and kissed him again with enough ferocity that if it wasn’t for his use of the force, he would have toppled backwards in the chair. Within moments he was gone, and she was left sitting alone on her bed. 

She started laughing, even with tears of joy in her eyes. Leia, she had to find her immediately, and she took off crashing through the corridors of the villa to find her. Rey burst into Leia’s chambers, causing the older woman to jump, “Rey,” she yelled panicked. 

Rey didn’t stop her intrusion until she had barreled into Leia engulfing her in a jubilant hug as she laughed. Leia was incredulous, but then her face went soft, and she pulled the young woman to a sofa. “Tell me,” she requested.

Oh force she had run in head first without a plan yet again. _Hi, I just made out with your son again, and he makes me want to rip off his clothes and lick him from head to toe,_ was probably not the way to go with this conversation. However, she might as well rip off the bandage and skip the delightful bits, “Ben wants to speak with you.” 

Leia gasped, “are you sure?” 

Rey laughed a bit and nodded. 

  
A stunned Leia asked, “How?” 

“He said there was an old emergency code for the Falcon?” 

“Yes...yes, I’ll confirm with Chewbacca...we...we never turned it off.” Leia’s face broke and she started openly weeping. 

“I’m sorry,” Rey was crestfallen, she had been so certain this was happy news. 

“No my dear...these are just the happy tears of a batty old woman,” Leia replied and grasped Rey’s hands. “We waited so long,” she looked at Rey lovingly, “you my dear brought my son back.”

Rey shook her head, “No...no...he did this himself.” 

“My girl, from what you’ve told me, Snoke made him choose between loyalty and you,” Leia tilted Rey’s chin up to look at her and smiled, “My son chose you. He was strong enough because of you…..and….I am so very grateful.” Leia hugged her fiercely, “Thank you.”

***

The force kept them apart for two days, which gave Leia and Rey time to make plans. Allies, ships, communication plans, propaganda for the wires, everything needed to be considered in preparation. Where to meet, when, who would attend a summit, these were questions that Rey had never considered. How generals would interact with each other, which civilizations had millennia of history and should be kept far apart, it was all too much. Leia was a masterclass in the art of political maneuvering, and Rey soaked it all in as the general laid out careful plans and suggestions for what needed to be done. But still nothing came through from Ben and Rey was becoming concerned. 

*****

On the Finalizer, Ben was coming to terms with what the reality of what finally speaking to his mother would mean. He knew that an alliance was the galaxy’s best and probably only hope. But he didn’t know if he was ready to face her. Dealing with father’s death at his own hands was something he was still struggling to come to terms with. More than once after Crait he had sought solace at the bottom of the bottle instead of dealing with the pain. How did he explain to the one person in the universe who loved Han more than he did, what drove him to kill his own father? How did he explain Snoke’s hold over him? 

He wanted nothing more than for the bond to open…. _stupid finicky force_. Trying to decipher what it wanted was a maddening past time. All _he_ wanted was to end this war before it began and be done with galactic politics if it meant he and Rey would be together and safe. He was easily lost in an all consuming need to touch her and to lose himself in her. 

He had gone so long with nothing but droids and the pain inflicted by Snoke, but Rey changed all that and for the first time since he was a child he felt loved and wanted. Rey was his respite in a universe that had taken nearly everything from him and he would do whatever it took to end this war. His scavenger was right, if they were to survive the coming conflict, he had to get out of his own way and reach out to his mother and then beg her forgiveness on his knees. Further delay would be a foolish waste of time for the galaxy. 

All he ever wanted was to be a pilot, and yet here he was, commander of a vast military and the Supreme Leader of a galaxy on the brink, but now he had a reason to live. 

No...he had never asked for any of this, but he would end it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to come up with a good place to end this chapter. Next I'll work on the ending of Learning to live again. Thank you all my crazy Reylo's you give me hope.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just moving the plot along kids. Our darling boy needs to talk to momma, he's done with this shit. Kind of like we are done with Disney after they botched TROS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #BringBenSoloBack
> 
> Disney...seriously once again. Papatine won...WTF , who thought that was a good idea?

The bond was an erratic thing and there were times when Rey could have sworn it was alive and was purposely keeping them apart. She was walking in the gardens of the villa when it chanced to open again. He looked the same way he had when the bond had opened the first time on Achto, and seeing him never ceased to take her breath away. His dark hair against his pale face and pretty red lips made her want to climb him like a tree and never let go, but while the gardens were private, there was always a chance that someone would see her, and start to question her sanity. 

“Hi,” he finally said.

“Hi back.” She said teasingly. 

"New outfit?”

“Yes your...she sighed,” Leia thinks I need to dress up more, but I’ve drawn the line at dresses.”

“I think you would look great in a dress.” Ben was sweetly blushing and it was adorable.

“Is that so? Because it’s not happening.”

“Yes, I think you would look nice in anything.” He extended his hand to her and she took it as he pulled her into a hug.

He smelled absolutely divine and she rested her chin on his chest, smiling up at him.  
  
“The Falcon codes still work...she’ll be there.”

Ben brought her chin up a bit and kissed her gently. “When?” he whispered.

“Anytime you’re ready, she refuses to leave the Falcon.” she replied with half lidded eyes and kissed him again. She ran her tongue over his lips and deepened the kiss, their tongues battling as he pressed her against him. Curse that they were outside, she gripped his tunic as he brought a hand to her hair and she moaned into his mouth. When the need for air became too much they broke apart panting and with matching smiles on their faces. She giggled and rested her forehead against his chest. 

“The moment the bond closes, I’m contacting her,” he laughed as he hugged her to him again. 

“Good...I’m tired of you being torn away.” He rested his cheek on the top of her head as he stroked her hair sending shivers down her spine. ‘Do you know where we are?”

“Yes...you’re on Naboo at my grandmother’s home.”

“How did you know?” 

He pulled back and looked at her with a soft smile. 

I can smell the lake. I spent summers there when I was little with my cousins.” 

‘I wish you were here.” 

“Soon, I promise. The moment we part I’ll contact my mother,” He sighed and shut his eyes. Not soon enough. He had been moving the fleet, but they were still several days away, massive star ships weren’t exactly stealthy. Ben hated that they were so far apart, especially as he was no further along in identifying where Hux was or what he was planning. 

He stood there holding her in his office, smelling the flowers and lake. He shut his eyes and could almost hear the waves breaking against the rocks along the shoreline. Naboo was the most lovely place in all the universe, his few happy childhood memories had included running through the fields with his cousins and playing hide and seek in the palaces. What he wouldn’t give to to be there with her...to just forget about the coming war and live a simple life. Well as simple a life as a member of two royal families could be. He did wonder just how much Rey knew about his family beyond Leia.

The bond faded and he was left holding air. Rey was right, this was getting old. 

He let out an exasperated breath and steeled himself for what was to come. 

He stared at the console. It was time to speak to the one person in the world he wanted to speak to as much as Rey, but the one he was most terrified of. His hand was on the console, but he was stuck. What could he possibly say to his mother that could explain...well that could explain dad? He shut his eyes for a second and he was back on the bridge staring into his father’s eyes and igniting his saber. He shuddered and was suddenly nauseous, that moment was on a never ending replay his head. 

“Enough!” He said standing. He was Supreme Leader of the galaxy, he killed Snoke, he was the most powerful force user in the Galaxy, he could call his damn mother and own up to what he had done. 

He punched in the codes before he lost his nerve. 

It took a few minutes, but she shimmered into view and all the bravado was sucked out of him, every cocky reply and every ounce of dignity as he looked her over and started to fight back tears. When had she become so old and tiny, had it really been so long? 

“Mom,” he finally said in what he had hoped would be a steady voice, but instead he knew it had come out wavering. God’s he was such a wuss. 

“Oh Son,” she was smiling, and she had no right to be smiling not with the pain she had endured. He took a deep breath and wiped his eyes as she continued, “Rey told me you had a proposition.” 

Yes...Rey, this was about fixing this mess and he had to focus, time to put on his big boy pants and deal, in his best Supreme Leader voice he began, “As you are aware a large force of Imperial Star Destroyers was located in the Anoat system. Our intelligence has indicated that General Hux was in league with whomever is leading that force and that he and several of our ships have defected.”

“Yes that matches our intel. Do you know what his end goal is?”

“No...Hux is genocidal on his best days, whatever he is planning will be at the expense of whomever is in his way. We have not been able to make contact, but our remaining officers are concerned that should an attack occur we would not be able to defend the core worlds, let alone the outer rim.”

“So what does the Supreme Leader of the First Order propose?” she was smirking. Well of course she was. He was utterly fucked and his mother knew it, Even though the First Order had superior fire power to her own fleet, it wasn’t enough to win outright. 

“I propose an alliance. The leadership of the First Order has already agreed that a coalition is the best chance that we have to fight off whatever is coming. I am aware that you have already reached out to several systems and have been successful.”

“As have you.” 

“Yes, several systems and city ships have been persuaded to join our fleet, but with your influence more would come on board. I would like to hold a meeting on Naboo of the various representatives to discuss the particulars.”

“And what would be the benefit of an alliance with the remains of the First Order for the resistance and the many... _many_ systems that have already agreed to an alliance of our own.”

This was the mother he knew, the consument and fearless negotiator who could stare down the greatest leaders of her time and not blink an eye. But he was tired and had never asked to be a party to any of this mess. Thirty some years of a demon in his head was quite enough. The First Order, the Jedi, the Empire the Sith, it was time to bury it all. 

“An attack is imminent, we don’t know where or when, but it is coming. This alliance would mean the end of the war...elections...the re-formation of the republic, whatever you want.”

"Just like that? Son, didn’t I teach you anything about negotiation?”

“I,” he shut his eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts, “I didn’t want any of this.” 

“Ben,” Leia’s voice was soft. “I know you didn’t, and I should have known...by the time we discovered Snoke had his claws in you, it was too late.”

“Mom...I am so sorry about dad...I...I..didn’t want to, I tried to fight Snoke, but I wasn’t strong enough,” Ben was shaking and his body started to be wracked with sobs he was failing to hold back.

“Ben...we knew the risk. _Your father_ knew the risk and he would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant we could bring you home.” She was silent for a moment, he could feel her watching him, “Ben look at me.” 

He wiped his face on his sleeve as he looked at her again, but the tears were still falling and damned if he couldn’t stop them. 

“I love you and your father loved you, _please_ don’t forget that.” 

He nodded, unable to speak.

She was smiling at him again looking him over. 

  
“There is a young lady, that has been rather excited to see you.” 

“Yeah?” he said wiping his eyes again, a smile threatening to break through.

“I’m rather partial to her, as are your cousins. They’ve all gone mad, been chasing her around trying to dress her up like a Naboo princess. 

He chuckled a bit at that. “I doubt she’s cooperating.”

Leia laughed, “Not in the least, for such a fierce thing, the thought of braids sends her running.”

He sniffled, and looked her over again it had been such a long time. “Mom, it’s good to see you.” 

“You’ll be here soon?” 

“Three days.”

“Good, that will give me enough time to gather the regional ambassadors. And maybe I can get that girl of yours into a dress.” 

“Mom…” He said warningly he knew Rey would fight that tooth and nail and be miserable in the get ups his grandmother had worn. 

  
She started laughing, “I’ll be in touch, I love you son”

*** 

Ben wearily opened the door to his quarters. Most but not all of the systems had agreed to this plan. He needed a shower, and to sleep. Tossing off his cape into the chair, he went through the motions of showering. The hot water was divine as it loosened up his muscles and he desperately tried to work a knot out of his shoulder, but he couldn’t quite reach. Toweling off he tossed on his sleeping pants and ran his fingers through his hair shaking it out. Two more days, he would be there in two days, and held onto that like a lifeline.

He wandered into his sleeping room intent on crashing onto his bed, but laying there was the loveliest of creatures in the galaxy. She was reading and didn’t seem to realize he was in the room. She was intently studying the pages. Her chestnut hair was falling in soft waves, and she was wearing that thin white night dress again. If it were any other night, he would have loved to have run his hands under that to feel the silky skin hidden beneath. 

“What are you reading?” 

“Ben!” She jumped out of bed and leaped into his arms, hugging him fiercely. “Two days,” She said smiling. 

Tired as he was, she was infectious and he smiled back and spun her once earning a delightful giggle. “Two days is too long.” 

“You look so tired,” she was gazing at him intently studying his face, he had such dark circles under his bloodshot eyes. “You need to sleep."

“I was headed there, but my bed was rather occupied.”

“Then,” she said shyly, “Come join me.” 

He gulped as she took him by the hand and pulled him down onto the bed with her. 

No he was _not_ going to be ok as she arranged him the way she wanted. Without his shirt he keenly felt all the softness of her chest where it melded into his. Her thin night shirt was so soft and he sank into the feeling running his hands up her arms and over her back as she nestled into the crook of his arm with her head on his chest. Then her hand started drawing lazy circles on his chest, and he was tempted to purr like a loth cat. She pressed a kiss to his chest and he softly smiled. 

“Go to sleep Ben.” he kissed the top of her head. She was so very warm and full of light and the way she was touching him was mesmerizing, try as he might, he couldn’t keep his eyes from drifting shut and soon he was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all, thanks for your support as I take up writing again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut arrives...well some of it. We see some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16000 stories on AO3 for our beloved couple. Dear Disney I hate you. I enjoyed sending that screen capture of my cancelled Disney + subscription. Oh and Collin Treverrow script was shit also. You should have called Rian because unlike Jar Jar Abrams and Collin Captain Dumbshit that man can make a movie! Knives Out is the best movie I've seen since the last Jedi, and I know I've seen at least 50 movies since then, and that's just the ones in the theater. But hey what do I know, I have a vagina.

Leia had spent the day gathering intel and reaching out to her contacts, but it was time to layout the potential alliance with the First Order and the seriousness of the threat of Hux and his as of yet unknown ally. Poe had been stunned silent in her office when she broke the news to them that this alliance had brokered by Kylo Ren, (a major feat in Rey’s opinion). Kaydel nearly spit out of her Caf at the news, while Rose was wide eyed watching the general. They had all lost people they loved dearly to this war and their anger at the First Order was valid. 

That was the line that Rey was trying to walk. She loved Ben, she trusted him, he was the person that she shot herself across the galaxy for. But Rey wasn’t certain how to communicate her trust, or better yet how to explain this connection, or if she should even explain it at all. Leia could sense the connection, but they hadn’t spoken about how deep it went, or about their ability to appear out of thin area with each other. Who would believe her? Hi, I’m Rey and the Supreme Leader of the First Order sometimes shows up and it turns out he’s a really good kisser and...stars she missed him, it was ridiculous after so short a time, but she missed him and she wanted him here. 

Leia continued to argue her point to her command team, “You are all rightfully skeptical, but I am asking you to trust me. I have every reason to believe that this alliance will hold and that the Supreme Leader is going to be true to his word.”

Poe shook his head in frustration, “No offense General but how can you possibly be sure that Kylo Ren isn’t laying a trap….that he isn’t going to show up and kill every last one of us, then take out the Royal household and all our allies just for fun.” 

“Commander… you are aware that Snoke is dead.”

“ I am  _ aware _ , this one killed him,” he said gesturing to Rey.

Rey was looking at the table, it was so frustrating that the people she cared about didn’t know the truth. “No...I didn’t kill Snoke.”

Poe swiveled in his chair, “What do you mean, you didn’t.” 

Rey looked up glancing between Poe and Leia, and Leia nodded slightly. 

“Ben Solo killed Snoke,” Rey finally answered as sternly as she could. She wouldn’t waiver from looking Poe in the eye. “Snoke was trying to force Ben to kill me, but...he didn’t. He turned on Snoke and we killed the Praetorian guards together. I trust him.”

“So, why did he attack us on Crait if he suddenly had a change of heart?” Poe’s voice was rising and he banged his fist on the table for effect making Rose jump. 

Leia interjected, “Commander Dameron, I understand your very long history with Kylo Ren, but I have every reason to believe that is no longer who we are dealing with.” She paused for dramatic effect looking again at Rey for a moment, she took a deep breath. “Poe, Snoke is dead, Kylo Ren died with him and I have every reason to believe that my son Ben Solo has returned.” 

“Come on Leia, you know what he’s done, you know what he’s capable of.”

Leia slammed her hands on the table, “Yes, I am quite aware Commander, I am also aware that Snoke had his claws in my son since before he was born. He fought off that monster for fifteen years before he gave up, so DO NOT PRESUME TO LECTURE ME about my only child.”

Poe shook his head and plopped back into his seat with a huff. “I won’t trust him.”

“You will not ruin this chance,” she waited while he stewed, “Poe.”

“Fine.” 

“Good now that is settled, Kaydel we need to throw together a meet and greet for the Naboo elite and any ambassadors in this system that may join the fight and you have until tomorrow night before the First Order ships arrive. I’ll need you to contact the palace to make all the arrangements. I cannot stress enough that we need this to go off without a hitch if we are ging to have a chance of forming a winning coalition. Dismissed.” 

Rey was shaking with anger as she rose to follow everyone else out. 

“Rey,” Leia started to speak. 

Rey shut her eyes and leaned back against the door frame trying to keep calm, but she could feel the anger coursing through her

“I can sense how angry you are, but they don’t understand what happened to my son. In fact I’m not sure I even understand fully what happened to him….Rey...Rey look at me.” 

Rey huffed, she knew she was acting petulant, but Poe was an ass.

“It doesn’t matter if no one else agrees or if they fight me on this. Han was my husband, and he loved Ben more than anything, even more than me,” She let out a sad little laugh, “Han would have made the same choice a thousand times over if it meant having his son. My husband dying was the price we had to pay for Ben to break free of Snoke, but  _ you  _ my dear are the reason he finally had the strength.”

Leia smiled up at Rey, “I am so very grateful that you tumbled into our lives.” Leia pulled her into a hug. Rey adored Leia, she was fierce and kind and finally having someone to defend Ben was comforting but she started to cry out of frustration, nothing would be right until Ben was here. “Now now, turn off the water works.” Leia pulled back and smiled. “That son of mine is going to be here very soon, and we have work to do and I need to get you a dress for tomorrow night.”

Rey wiped her eyes, “I don’t want to wear a dress.” 

“Tough,” Leia was still smiling, “You are going to wear a beautiful dress and charm the hell out of those First Order generals and most importantly knock the socks off that young man in charge.” 

Rey blushed at that, but she was still wary, she had seen what the women of the Naboo Elite war. Headdresses and heavy makeup were not her. 

***

Rey would have preferred training, working on the Falcon or choosing wine with Kaydel instead of spending the day being poked and prodded by the Naberrie cousins. She’d tried on dozens of gowns, had things waxed which she thought could be used as a threat during interrogations, they had plastered on make up and taken it off so many times she had to put her foot down and tried to leave. Thank the force she could hide in her rooms this evening. She shuddered at the thought of doing it all again tomorrow morning.

"I wish that every time I thought of you today that the force would have had you appear.” Rey felt strong arms wrap around her middle and Ben’s chin rest on her shoulder.

“How would you get anything done?”

“I think,” he said kissing her neck, “that I could multitask. You could sit on my lap and I could kiss you as often as I want and still be able to complete all of the tedious bureaucratic data forms that running a fleet requires.” 

“That seems terribly impractical and no you wouldn’t get a thing done,” she laughed and turned to wrap her arms around his neck.

“So the galaxy falls apart, let that be someone else's problem,” He had the softest smile on his face and she could lose herself in those pretty brown eyes, “at least we’d be together.”

“That sounds perfect then,” Rey closed her eyes and surged up to kiss his perfect soft lips. Their lips moved so tenderly against each other, but it wasn’t enough and she sucked his bottom lip between her teeth earning a moan. He pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss licking into her mouth. His tongue was amazing and she was groaning and trying to pull him closer, she ran her hands under his shirt. Gods all that smooth alabaster skin just needing to be touched. She broke the kiss, “Take this off,” she ordered. He grinned and kissed her quickly again as he pulled it over his head tossing it to the floor as he pulled her back in. 

She was driving him crazy, her tiny hands were tantalizing as they moved over his chest, he wanted to keep kissing her, but that damn tunic had to go and he frantically tried to undo her sash. Gods that was better as more of her chest was exposed, he was mesmerized as ran a hand from her neck down between her breasts to rest on her binding. Rey laughed and pushed him over towards her bed. “Sit,” he raised an eyebrow at her and she gave him a shove as he landed with an “oof” on the bed. Standing between his legs she reached behind her and began to unwind her breast bindings. Ben was certain he lost a chunk of time, because he found himself staring at the prettiest tits in the universe. Not that he had any experience with these, but he was certain that if there were to be a poll Rey had the prettiest. “Are you going to stare all day?” 

“Yes,” he honestly answered not able to look away.

Rey rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrists placing his palms directly on them. Fuck they were soft and he squeezed them gently and rubbed his thumbs over the nipples watching in awe as they hardened from his touch. Dork that he was, he smiled up at her, and she laughed. “You are perfect,” he said as he leaned in to kiss the tip of one. “These are perfect,” he whispered as he took it into his mouth sucking gently and drawing a gasp from her as his thumb continued to caress the other. He switched sides and began kissing around them, sucking little marks into the skin. 

“Ben that feels amazing.” He hummed in response as he continued marking her skin. Grabbing her around the waist he pulled her onto the bed moving her up towards the headboard and rolling on top of her. Her lovely breasts were pressed against his chest and spurred him on as he continued kissing at her neck, her shoulders everywhere he could reach as his hands explored her chest. She pulled him down to rest his weight on her and grabbed his ass, pulling him flush to her body. He shuddered and saw stars, as his hardened dick rubbed just the right way. He’d been hard since she exposed her tits, but this was torture. 

They had too many clothes on, clothes were stupid and her pants were stupid,  _ fuck  _ his pants were stupid. He needed to get all of these damn clothes off now and he pushed himself off and started undoing his buckles, with shaking hands he undid the clasps and pushed them off kicking them onto the floor. Rey worked at her own, pushing them down and kicking them off to join his in a pile. He kissed her stomach, and ran his tongue over it. 

She was so tiny that a single hand spanned her entire waist. He kissed and licked his way down to the edge of her underclothes and looked up at her. She was biting her bottom lip as he sent her a silent question, she nodded yes and he began tugging her underwear down. She was perfect, if her tits were perfect, then her cunt was heaven. Pink and perfect and glistening. He gently ran a finger up the slit as she squirmed.

Ben had spent most of his teenage years and all of his adult life on starships with a lunatic in his head. No one sane would engage in anything sexual with Snoke in their head. He’d become aware of this act a few times over the years after overhearing a few enlisted officers who would have run away if they’d know he was present. And Rey... he really really wanted to make her feel good. Laying on the bed he parted her folds with his tongue licking up a hot stripe. 

“Oh fuck Ben…” she squealed and he smiled into her pussy as he set up shop. She smelled and tasted amazing and he wanted to hear her make those delicious sounds again. But she was writhing so much he had to hold her flat with one of his hands.The one unexpected benefit of the bond was that she was unable to shield her thoughts so he knew just what needed to be done. He was on a mission, lick...suck her clit, swirl his tongue around it. Her moans drove him on as he pressed his hips into the bed to relieve the pressure. “More, oh please...more.”

With two fingers he began teasing her channel, dipping them into her wet core experimentally...yes she liked that. And if he sucked here….

Rey was sure she was flying and grabbed onto the back of Ben’s head. Fuck he was amazing and she wanted to pull him up and let him just fuck her. “Later,” she heard and that reminder that they were so very connected sent shivers up her spine. Then he slipped his fingers into her cunt and started moving them and oh force that felt amazing, and she was afraid she would scream and alert the entire villa. He leaned down and sucked her clit again and her world whited out as she trembled and moaned out her release. She could see herself through his eyes, how turned on he was and how frantic. How he wanted to grab his dick and come on her tits.

“Do it,” she projected as he rose up freeing his throbbing dick and began frantically stroking from base to tip. He moaned his own release as he shot ropes of his hot cum over her chest.

“Fuck” he said collapsing next to her.

She looked over and smiled at him pushing his damp hair back.

He grinned back and laughed, “forget the gala, I’m going to pick you up and haul you off to the nearest bedroom the moment I land. 

“I think that would get us in trouble.” 

She could feel the bond fading then and looked at him longingly. Tomorrow he’d be here. Ben leaned over to kiss her gently, their lips barely touching before he was gone.

She shut her eyes for a moment, once he was here how would she ever let him go? Force, she was being ridiculous. They hadn’t actually been in the same room since Snoke, and here she was already freaking out about being apart when he hadn’t even arrived yet. 

She huffed and looked around for something to clean up with in order to make it to the fresher when she spotted Ben’s clothes on the floor. Yikes, hopefully he had also been in his room. Well his clothes wouldn’t work...this was not well planned and seriously his cum was everywhere. 

Rey made a sprint for the fresher and showered all the evidence off. There was something magical about instant hot water and while she normally was too scared to waste it, she spent a great deal of time standing under the hot spray. Tomorrow Ben would be here, just one more night apart. Towelling off she made her way back to her bed and picked up his tunic, it definitely smelled like Ben and if he couldn’t be here then this would be the next best thing. She pulled it over her head, it was so soft and nearly reached her knees. He might never get this back. 

Tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all my crazy Reylos. Just a reminder I'm sans Beta.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space baby and his mom reunite and Poe and Ben need to have a measuring contest. The Plot thickens as we meet our big bad.  
> Jeez is this plot in my smut fic?  
> #BenSoloDeservedBetter Get ready to tweet on Jan 24th to bring our galactic good boy back! Oh and #FireKathleenKennedy and #FireBobIger.

“Nephew.”

Great just as he was starting to get through the maintenance reports for the fleet. 

“Hello uncle….what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Just checking in, wanted to see how things are progressing.” 

“Don’t force ghosts have something better to do with their after life?”

“You should feel privileged I’m not actually supposed to be here,” Luke set down in the chair across from Ben.

“How lucky for me.”

“I assume you’re on your way to Naboo.”

“Yes we should arrive there in the next few hours. But in the meantime I am quite busy trying to prepare for a war so if you would please get to the point,” mumbling under his breath Ben continued…”or provide me with useful information for once” 

“What path are you and Rey planning on taking.”

“That’s a bit personal.”

“We _are_ family kid.”

Ben scoffed at that. 

“What I am asking is how will you convince the galaxy that the Sith and the Jedi are suddenly on the same side?”

“Rey isn’t a Jedi and I am _not_ a Sith,” Ben all but spat at his uncle. 

“I suppose that’s true.” 

“The Jedi and the Sith failed, it’s time they both end.”

Luke smiled mischievously, “Master Yoda will not want to hear that.”

He watched Ben for a few moments, “what of children?” 

Ben startled, but continued reading.

“Your children...force sensitive children...when you and Rey have a child it will be strong in the force.”

 _Yes...they would be._ Assuming he and Rey would have a child. Maybe she hadn’t considered or wanted to have children. He could almost picture her with children...their children.

“What do you suggest?”

“Build something new and pass on what you have learned. End both the Jedi and the Sith and make a new future one where you are _both_ happy.”

Ben nodded thoughtfully, he liked that idea...a future one that was happy...peaceful...one with a family. 

“Ben, you should also know that there is a conspiracy against you.”

 _Of course....there is,_ Ben thought, looking up he glared at Luke...seriously could he get to the point. Fine he’d bite. “And…how is that different than my top general running off,” he drawled. 

“Stay alert, and keep your mother and Rey close.”

That did not bode well, but Luke was gone, helpful asshole per usual. That man should go and bother his mother if he wasn’t going to provide anything useful. 

Ben ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He hadn’t sensed anything out of the norm, not that any of this was normal. This was something new to worry about, maybe he could make it faster to Naboo in his Silencer, but then he couldn’t exactly jump from a ship that was already at light speed. 

There was a little under three hours left to go before the ship arrived in Naboo airspace and he still needed to get ready. Presentation was everything at these things, they needed allies, funds, ships and pilots and Naboo and the surrounding systems were some of the richest in the Galaxy. Ben had the right officers ready, all from relatively good families and as a bonus they seemed to all know what forks to use at the table and shouldn’t be intimidated by Royals.

General Organa would pull out all the stops, he’d been to enough of these as a child under her tutelage….but that was _before_ he’d been hidden away. 

For all that dad hated these events he was excellent at it. Dress up like a prince, charm the ladies, and pull out the bullshit to loosen the pocket books. 

But Ben knew he hadn’t been seen in public in years, fleeting holo’s yes, but nothing concrete. It would be the first time since he was a child that anyone would see his face. He wondered what they would see. The monster created by Snoke? The prince of a long dead planet? Or maybe the awkward child with the funny looking scarred face that was too young and too volatile to be running the galaxy. He wasn’t his dad, and he wasn’t Dameron. He couldn’t charm the hell out of people, and he would rather lurk in the corner and then hide in his room, but this had to be done if they were ever going to have a future. 

***

The transport ship arrived in the Naboo palace hanger, he would be the last one off at which time he would come face to face with his mother and the representatives of the Resistance. He’d dawdled as he tried on numerous different capes and fussed with his hair. Now he was going to annoy his mother by being late, she hated that. He took a deep breath and followed the last of the officers off of the ship, he was absolutely not going to cry. 

He made his way down the gangplank focusing on his mother’s face. He almost stopped dead in his tracks, but he forced himself forward. Keep your shit together Solo, he thought as he took a deep breath and stopped in front of his mother.

“General Organa.”

“Supreme Leader Ren.” 

“I..I apologize for being late.” 

She smiled and reached out a hand, taking his giant hand in hers, patting it reassuringly.

“You’re here now,” she beamed up at him, “Shall we?”

“Ahem.”

Ah yes the _other_ person standing there.

“Dameron.”

“That would be commander Dameron.”

Ben snidely replied, “My apologies, I was told you had lost that rank and was not informed of the change.”

“You should find better spies.” 

“It would seem I don’t need to spy on you any more.”

“We’ll see,” Poe replied with disgust.

“Boys, I think that’s enough, save it for the battlefield. The public awaits, so if you would commander please lead us in.” 

Poe shook his head, rolling his eyes a bit as Ben extended his arm to his mother. They were still glaring at each other as she patted Ben’s arm. “Dameron,” she snapped as he and the Naboo ambassador started leading the First Order entourage through the palace and to the grand ballroom.

  
He knew this palace as a child and it was as if he was seeing the ghosts of small children darting in and out from between the columns squealing with delight as they played in the palace hallways.

“Ben,” his mother said as they approached the double doors. His eyes were wet with unshed tears. “None of that now.”

And he shook his head in acknowledgement, that time was long past and the future was in the room before him. 

****

Rey felt ridiculous, but at least she wasn’t covered in a Naboo level of makeup. How the hell would she be able to fight in this dress when there wasn’t even enough room for her lightsaber or a thigh holster? And where was Ben? The entourage from the First Order should have arrived an hour ago, and here she was stuck eating what Kaydel said were canapes surrounded by dozens of people she didn’t know. She was hungry and getting crabbier by the moment. “Why Rey...you can’t eat all the tiny sandwiches on the plate,” Kaydel had admonished her. 

The doors to the ballroom opened, and a hush fell over the gathered guests as General Organa entered on the arm of Ben. He looked...regal...like a prince... _her_ dark prince and she suddenly felt very self conscious of the fact she was a scavenger from a backwater planet. But then he caught sight of her and his face went soft and his eyes lit up.

His heart may have stopped for a moment, and he nearly forgot himself. Rey was a vision in red, her hair was in soft curls that framed her beautiful face and her lips were a fetching red. He wanted nothing more than to be by her side, but his mother was being painfully slow introducing him to damn near everyone in the room. 

He remembered how to bow respectfully to the current Queen as he was introduced. He’d catch Rey’s eye once in a while and she’d blush and turn back to her conversation, and oh force that dress didn’t have a back. His mother smirked at him, and he blushed a bit himself and refocused on the task at hand, that was until Dameron but his arm around her waist and started leading Rey away to the dining hall. He glowered for a bit as he heard Rey laugh at something Dameron had said. 

“Is there some reason that Rey has been placed so far from me?” He asked Leia pointedly, interrupting a conversation with a member of the Queen’s entourage. 

“I was afraid you would make eyes at her all evening, but I see now that was going to the case either way.” 

“Then perhaps you could see fit to sit her by me.” 

She laughed at him, he’d been with his mother less than half an hour and she was already teasing him. Leia motioned for a courtier to fetch Rey who was currently being introduced to the gentry by Dameron. 

He made his way to Rey as Dameron looked at him incredulously but he didn’t see that. She looked utterly beautiful in a dress, but she’d look beautiful to him in anything for that matter and now that he was here in front of her in a room full of people he was rendered mute and his heart was pounding. 

“You..are..very...late,” Rey said with a hint of accusation, she looked a bit cross and she was adorable when she was cross. “I was told I had to wait to eat and that the tiny plates of food weren’t actually dinner.” 

His poor scavenger, he shouldn’t have been so thoughtless and he would have to speak to his mother about not letting her eat. 

“You..you...look beautiful,” he stuttered out, great his tongue barely worked.

“You’re forgiven,” she answered merrily.

He held out his arm, stealing her from the stunned pilot and guided her to the open chairs next to his mother. Rey wasn’t going to be happy since before food there would be speeches. Nothing like a little political self gratification that could last for hours.   
He pulled out her chair and motioned for her to sit as she beamed up at him. He heard a throat clear as Dameron raised an eye at him as he sat directly across from him. Sitting down he tried to focus but that was hard, I mean he tried, but she smelled amazing and he wanted nothing more than to pull her close.

“Ben,” she said quietly, “I’m happy you’re here.” Her hazel eyes were so earnest and he was lost to them. Ben only nodded, unable to speak, force help him if someone needed an intelligent answer at dinner, he wanted to tuck that stray lock of chestnut hair behind her ear and honestly what was he thinking he really should have put Rey between him and his mother so he could keep staring at her. He couldn’t believe this wasn’t a dream and he was terrified that if he turned away she might disappear.

It seemed Rey felt the same way and she reached under the table and took his hand in hers resting them on his thigh. He gave her a pained look, it was killing him not to kiss her, he could probably...hopefully stop the blaster fire from Dameron at this distance...probably. 

The queen gained the room’s attention as she began speaking about the possibilities of peace, but he couldn’t concentrate as Rey was now lacing her fingers through his and rubbing her thumb across his palm as she listened to the Queen. 

She leaned in to whisper in his ear, sending shivers up his spine as people politely clapped, “so do we get to eat now?”

“I’m afraid not,” he answered quietly, “this may go on for a while.” He had to suppress a laugh as she nearly pouted. 

“Could we maybe throw something with the force and escape to the kitchens?”

“Depends on if Dameron’s armed, and I’m guessing he would use that as an excuse to shoot me.”

His mother whacked his leg under the table. “Ow.” He grimaced as Leia gave him a chastising look.

When dinner finally arrived, he was loathe to let go of her hand but couldn't figure out how they would eat if he didn’t. She grinned at him before she dove into the first course with gusto. “Rey,” his mother said quietly and Rey colored a bit as she sat up straighter and began to take smaller bites while trying desperately to remember her crash course in etiquette lessons. “She’s fine,” Ben replied annoyed that Rey would be corrected in front of everyone, she hadn’t grown up in this world of privilege and shouldn’t be expected to conform. His mother rolled her eyes a bit and continued her conversation with a nearby First Order general.

Rey still finished quickly and was eyeing his plate, it wasn’t like was going to finish it and pushed it over to her to finish. He chanced to look at Poe who had a very confused look on his face watching the interactions between himself and Rey. Ben smirked and wrapped an arm over the back of Rey’s chair never breaking eye contact with Poe who now started stabbing his meat. That’s right flyboy she’s all mine and you have no idea how that happened.

“Do you think maybe you both could stop posturing and try mingling?” Leia chastised them both. 

‘’No,” they both answered. 

The dinner guests moved back to the ballroom as his mother continued to work the room. He didn’t have a talent for mingling as Snoke had kept him on a tight leash and as a child he would rather have hidden in a corner. He followed Rey in a daze as she introduced him to members of the resistance, he nodded and shook hands with wide eyed people who looked terrified to be in his presence, he deserved that, but Rey didn’t seem to notice and chatted happily with everyone they met. His own officers seemed smitten with her, they held her hand and kissed it with deference referring to her as “my lady” as if she were a high born princess. He supposed she was a princess now and a ghost of a smile came on his face startling one of his captains, who made excuses and scurried away. 

Leia and Poe made their way over to them. “We have commitments from nearly everyone here for troops,” Leia announced taking a deep drink of her wine with a smile. They will begin amassing in the next days. 

“Good...that’s very good,” Ben replied.

“So kids, what do you say we head back to the villa and drink the cellars dry in honor of our success. Son, I assume you will be joining us,” she said slyly looking at Ben and Rey’s joined hands.

A small explosion rattled the ballroom as the lights went out in shower of sparks that consumed the room and chaos erupted with screams. Ben sheltered Rey with his body and pulled his mother behind him as the sparks reigned down. He lit his saber as a Holo began projecting in the middle of the room. The blue skin and red eyes of a Chiss in an old style Imperial uniform came into view. 

“Honored guests, I bring greetings from Grand Admiral Thrawn of the Imperial Fleet. He offers peace and a return to the stability and prosperity of the Empire. The republic and the First Order have joined forces and are now the superior force in the galaxy. While you have gathered, our forces have begun assimilating outer rim planets into our alliance. With your cooperation, we hope to minimize casualties during this time of glorious transition.” Rey used the force to take the holocron and throw it in the air as Ben sliced through it with his saber, ending the transmission. 

The room was stunned silent for several moments, before the Queen of Naboo’s head adviser spoke. “Supreme Leader Ren...the Jedi, the Sith, the empire and the republic, the cartels, this war has stretched on for millennia. This war has left the galaxy and its people nearly destroyed in their wake. What makes this alliance any different than what has come before?”

Ben looked down at Rey, the man spoke the truth and in that moment he knew what he wanted. Rey made a show of taking Ben’s hand and he studied their joined hands as he began speaking. “You are right...you have no reason to believe in us.” Ben looked up and addressed the crowd, “I know who my grandfather was and the atrocities he and Palpatine inflicted on the galaxy, but I also know that my grandmother fought to stop the war and how my mother and father and my uncle fought to end this perpetual cycle of hatred and violence. I never asked to be a part of this, but Snoke put me on this path and _I want this to end._ Under Hux... under _whoever_ that man is, the suffering will continue and we will _never_ have peace. It’s time we start a new age in a galaxy that is free to choose it's own path...free of both the Jedi and the Sith.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #SaveBenSolo #BringBenSoloBack The gala is over, Mama bear and company are headed to the Finalizer, where our space babies finally get alone time after Darth Tantrum starts to work through his shit. Poe is massively pissed off and confused, and Rose is just plain terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #SaveBenSolo #BringBenSoloBack Make sure you are reading for the two upcoming twitter events starting on Jan 31st. Some sort of fuckery is going on at the Mouse House and LucasFilm, so let's keep pressuring them to bring our boy back. Don't let the anti's win!  
> This is dime store novel level badly written sex. I prefer banter. You would think I hadn't been previously married to someone who wanted sex constantly. Honestly just take pity on me and go with it.

He isn’t weak…. he isn’t useless, Snoke was wrong about that. Putting him down, instilling self doubt...physically beating him, that had been the demon’s way of keeping Kylo Ren bent to his will and Ben Solo hidden under a mask where no one could see his true feelings. But there are brief moments when he starts to feel those feelings of inadequacy creep back in. Rey telling him they were headed to the villa for the evening was one of those moments. Those hazel eyes he just wanted to drown in were leaving him. All the guests had been interrogated, but they could not find the infiltrator who had brought the holocron and he couldn’t protect them from a distance. So he pleaded with his mother like a scared child,instead of as the supreme leader of the galaxy. He knew he sounded pathetic and his mother had only taken pity on him by acquiescing to his request that they join him on the Finalizer. Shadows of doubt crept in that he could really protect them in any place in the galaxy, even once this new threat was neutralized. He was a poor leader, an inept politician and had no business running the First Order. 

But now he and a group of Resistance Leaders stared awkwardly at each other as Poe seethed that the Falcon was being parked in a First Order hanger as they awaited the remaining occupants to disembark. The Falcon was painfully out of place amongst the crisp and clean lines of the First Order vessels. It needed the hull replaced in multiple sections and the tell tale charcoal blaster marks scrubbed off. His frustration was threatening to boil over and the only thing keeping it in check was that a legion of his officers and storm troopers were in the hanger. It was his dad’s ship and that man had no rights as far as he was concerned. Where was Rey? He needed to get away from this place as soon as possible. 

He nearly sighed in relief as she emerged down the gangplank. She took his breath away. She was really here, and while he was disappointed to see the red dress was gone, her hair was still down and she still looked beautiful in her grey tunic as she walked purposefully over towards him and Poe. Her face was marred by a scowl, that concerned him and he wanted nothing more than kiss it away. She gave Poe a wary look, as she leaned up and kissed Ben quickly on the cheek. “We’re having some trouble getting Chewie to leave the ship…your mother would like you to come and talk to him.” 

Ben’s heart hit his throat as Rey’s fingers tugged at his hand, apparently they were ripping the bandaid off and before he knew it he was standing in the lounge of the Falcon. It looked cleaner, sort of, but it smelled the same as he remembered from childhood. The interior needed paint and most of it needed replacement, but he could see places where someone had put some care into fixing it up. He could feel the ghost of his dad here and his eyes were blurring as he fought off tears. He half expected Han to saunter out from around the corner and ruffle his hair. 

“Master Ben, how good to see you,” 3PO said as he clanked his metal hand on R2’s dome. Chewie gave him a menacing growl, and he was finally face to face with his father’s best friend. 

So much had been taken from Chewie, by his grandfather and...by himself and he couldn’t find the words. This...this was too much. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t hear anything beyond the roaring in his ears. His chest was so tight...the world was starting to turn black, he was going to die and started tugging at his collar. “Ben..Ben!” In the distance he heard Rey shouting, he needed to get out of here...but something big and furry pushed him to the couch where his knees gave out and he collapsed. No...he needed to leave, he just couldn’t stay here, not without dad. R2 began beeping hysterically. 

“3PO take R2 and get out,” barked Leia. 

Rey placed her hands on the side of his face and kneeled in front of him forcing him to look at her. “Ben please..please breathe...look at me...please Ben I need you to breathe.” He couldn’t, his lungs weren’t working, but he could hear her panic and he started to focus on her face and the tears streaming down it. He took a deep breath and then another and slowly the world began to come back into focus. “I’m so sorry…” she was crying now. His poor girl was crying and he took another heaving breath. His mom was next to him, rubbing his arm in a soothing gesture and he could hear Chewie’s concerned growl. Rey came up to sit on his other side and he hugged her tightly to him and he took his mother’s hand grasping both of them like a lifeline. Rey buried her face into his neck and he looked down at his mom, “I’m so sorry,” He choked out again. “

“Oh darling...my darling boy,” Leia leaned up and kissed his cheek and wiped a few tears away.

“We can’t change the past...your father loved you. He loved you more than anything, he would have gone to you a thousand times.” 

Ben looked into the earnest eyes of his mother, and he knew it was true. How could he not? Snoke had taken so much. He nodded. 

Chewie ran a giant paw over his hair, ruffling it. “Little starfighter,” he said in shyriiwook, as Ben took another heaving breath.

“Ben, do you want to get out of here?” Leia asked gently.

Yes...yes he did but, “I..I can’t go out there like this.” 

“Ok, we’ll just sit for a moment,” and his mother leaned into his side resting her head on his arm squeezing his hand. He nuzzled into Rey’s hair, shutting his eyes, and breathing her in. He was ok, there was no Snoke anymore, he was no longer trapped and the people who meant everything to him were here on this ship. He needed to get his shit together and fast. No First Order officer was going to put up with this from their Supreme Leader, and he let out a hollow chuckle. Rey leaned back a bit and stroked his cheek. “Let’s get you cleaned up a bit, and get out of here. “ 

Chewie tossed him a damp towel...with a bit of fur, but he took it gratefully and wiped his face off. He shakily stood and took Rey’s hand. “Are you ready?” she asked concerned. 

He nodded yes, It was time to be Kylo, he took another wistful look around the ship and proceeded down the ramp with Rey on his arm.

Poe looked beyond annoyed and his orange droid beeped angrily, but he wasn’t in the mood to deal with Poe so he kept his focus on the walls directly behind the pilot. No eye contact and he could get through this. 

“Don’t mind us, we’re just waiting here surrounded by stormtroopers and thousands of blasters,” Poe sniped.

“Dameron,” Leia warned. 

Poe wasn’t deterred, “The ladies are about to riot, and Rose has an itchy trigger finger when she needs sleep.” 

The little one must have been Rose as she elbowed Dameron hard, her eyes were wide as saucers as she stared at him. At least he was still terrifying with red rimmed eyes. 

Poe couldn’t help himself, “Does Darth Tantrum have rooms for us?” 

Darth Tantrum, at least that was clever and almost funny...asshole, “Captain Bracco, is my head of security. He has arranged rooms on the executive level deck.” 

“If you would please follow me,” Bracco clipped and turned on his heel. 

Kaydel rolled her eyes, “well I’m exhausted, I don’t care if this is a trap, but this ship better have plenty of hot water.” She started following after Bracco, and yelled over her shoulder, “Rose!” Who jumped and ran after her. 

“Son, you could stand to lay down yourself.” 

Rey took his arm, “Can you show me to my room Supreme Leader?,” She asked innocently. He blushed a bit, her room _was_ close to his. He supposed it was ridiculous to think she would fall into his bed the first night she was here. 

Their second ride in an elevator was less intense, but far more awkward. Rey held onto him as Poe glared at him, and at their conjoined hands. Yep, dozens of floors to go just glaring at each other. Wasn’t this magical?

Gesturing towards their hands, “At some point, I’m going to want an explanation for...this,” Poe demanded.

Leia laughed and patted him on the arm. “The force works in mysterious ways Dameron.” 

“So it would appear.” 

It was a long maze of corridors and his mother walked with her usual determination and graciously thanked Bracco for his assistance. “If you would please Captain, have the droids sent to my rooms as they are prone to mischief.” 

“Very good ma’am, I’ll have them sent for immediately. Will the wookie be joining your group”

“Not at this time he wishes to stay with the ships.”

“Will that be all sir?” Bracco turned to him. 

“Yes,” Ben replied as Bracco left them.

Leia was incredibly tired, tired but happy. She motioned Ben to lean down and hugged him, kissing and patting him on the cheek. “Good night son...goodnight Rey,” she smiled and left them alone. 

Rey’s was the last of the guest doors. “Is this mine?” She asked with a smile.

“Yes,” He answered quietly. 

“Hmmm….and where is yours?” She asked looking around.

“Just down the hall.”

She quirked an eyebrow at him, “I think, I'd rather see that one.” 

  
He stared at her blankly for a moment. 

“Or…?” She started to ask.

“No mine is good,” He was gaping like an idiot, and still standing in the corridor, he should just throw her over his shoulder and head for his room before she changed her mind. 

***

This boy, he really was delightfully clueless. As if she was going to stay in a separate room, nice of him to ask. Really it was terribly polite, but that was _not_ happening. She dropped her bag just inside the door and the moment it closed he wrapped his arms around her crushing them together in a fierce hug as he lifted her off the ground. 

“I can’t believe you’re really here,” he whispered. 

Rey captured his lips and began kissing him in earnest as he slowly lowered her back to the ground. She wanted to laugh as he growled in response to her nibbling on that plush bottom lip. Her hands found the clasps of his trousers and began working them loose as he pawed at the belt holding her tunic. He was practically panting as her hand grasped his hardening length. “Rey,” he sighed, resting his forehead against hers as she began working his shaft, running her thumb over the tip on the upstroke. His dick began to leak in earnest and he started to shudder and groan as she sped up her movements. Sighing he pulled her hand away. Ben looked dazed as he bent down to placing a hand behind her knees and scooped her up carrying her to his bedroom with purposeful strides. 

She took that opportunity to wind her hands around his neck and nibble the shell of his ear earning her another moan. Ben gently laid her on the bed and stripped himself of his shirt and trousers as she undid her tunic tossing it on the floor She couldn’t take her eyes off of him, he was beautiful..and large..very large and she wondered for a moment if her eyes were bigger than..well where _that_ monster was going to go. She looked him up and down drinking him in. He was her beautiful disheveled dark prince. Ben smirked at her scrutiny and crawled over her, leaving a trail of wet kisses across her stomach, leaving goosebumps in his wake. He began to suckle at her tits alternating which one had his attention while he pinched the other. He made his way to her neck and it was her turn to shudder as his thick cock rested between her legs and he began gently rocking against her. 

She’d had enough of this, she wanted him more than anything and if the whole fucking ship disintegrated around them right now she didn’t care. Using the force she flipped them over and then quickly stripped off the rest of her clothes. Finally they were both naked and she smiled at him as he swallowed 

“Sit up against the headboard,” she ordered him. He quickly complied and crawling onto his lap she ran her hands over his chest as his found her waist, his hands were so large that they met as he held her. Experimentally she rubbed her core against his dick and delighted in how his eyes shut as he gasped. His hands found her ass grinding her against him harder. She kissed a trail from his jaw to his ear nibbling on it as he thrusted harder against her core. She was so wet and was desperate for him that she might combust. 

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered.

“So are you,” she replied between kisses. “Have you done this before,” she asked. 

“No,” he whimpered as she rose a little grasping his cock, and rubbing the tip at her entrance.

“Neither have I,” She smiled at him, kissing him lightly on the lips as she began sinking on to his length. She buried her face in his neck as she lowered herself slowly. It burned a bit as she took him little by little using small strokes that pulled gasps from him, when their hips finally met she stopped and kissed his neck. She felt complete and she pulled back to look at him with half lidded eyes. “Are you ok?” He asked tracing her face gently with his fingertips. 

Was she ok, she was more than ok, she was floating, smiling at him, she took his face in her hands and kissed him. “You.” Kiss “Feel amazing.” 

He was in awe and leaned in to capture her lips, his tongue tanging with her own. She experimentally swirled her hips as he moaned loudly.

One hand snaked up her back tangling in her hair and tugging her head back as he sucked marks into her neck, the other grabbed her ass tightly as he began thrusting into her. It was her turn to moan, she had never felt anything like this before, forget floating, she was on fire and she wanted more and used her hands for leverage as she pushed down hard on him. He pulled her off with a groan, and rolled her onto her back. He looked utterly predatory as he grasped his cock and lined it up carefully before slamming back into the root in a single thrust. “Fuck Ben!” She screamed as he began pounding into her with abandon, she clawed at his back and grabbed his ass trying to pull him even deeper. Their shields gave out and his pleasure filled her as she felt all of his emotions, every movement, every slick powerful thrust of his hips as it hit her clit. She struggled to get closer as she dug her heels into his back. He hit that spot inside of her that made her see stars and her eyes rolled back as she crested and he slammed into her a few more times before burying himself with a groan as she felt a flood of heat inside her. Her insides rippled and he shuddered again and groaned.

The sound of dozens of items in his room hitting surfaces made them both jump and look around, as any object not tacked down started to hit the floor and he collapsed on top of her. They both looked around warily at the chaos and she let out a little giggle. There were going to be a few very unhappy droids. He propped himself up on his arms to look down at her. He was smiling at her with the light shining above him and through his hair, and that might have been the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. 

“We may have to clear the room next time,” he said and then Supreme Leader collapsed next to her laughing. He pulled her to his side, and kissed the top of her head, sighing contentedly. 

  
She was going to need to clean up, she could feel his spend leaking out of her already, but he was so warm, and she snuggled into his chest and listening to the sound of his heart beat and was quickly lulled to sleep.

He slept for a few hours, but years of barely sleeping was not easily reversed and he used the force to bring him his datapad. With one arm wrapped around Rey, she slept on with her head on his chest as he studied troop movements and the latest intel from the outer rim. She snuggled into his chest further as she let out a little whimper. The rise and fall of her chest and more specifically her breasts made him deliriously happy, he had this precious gift in his arms laying naked in his arms and would never let her go. 

It appeared Thrawn and Hux had gained additional allies in the outer rim since the Naboo gala that evening. Traitors, his mother would be pissed. The two of them would have to pick the right area for an attack, or...maybe an outright attack wasn’t a good idea. He’d have to consult with his mother in the morning. 

“Nephew.”

Rey startled a bit at the noise, but blessedly stayed asleep. 

“Uncle now **is not** the time,” Ben whispered harsley. They were both naked under this blanket, and dead or not his idiot uncle would not be seeing that. 

“I see you are both hard at work looking for the conspirators.”

Ben grimaced, no one was getting anywhere near Rey or his mother. He’d burn the damn galaxy down first. “Security has been increased and our intelligence department is working around the clock. 

  
“I can’t see the entirety of the future, but they will use Rey against you.” 

Luke shimmered out of sight. Fuck that, he snuggled her closer and kissed her forhead. 

“You know I’m not going anywhere, and I’ll kill anyone who comes near you,” Rey whispered and kissed his chest. She sighed and ran her hand down his side, pulling him closer. 

“If anything happened to you…” He started...shutting his eyes and he breathed in her scent. 

“But it won’t,”she looked up at him and kissed his jaw, “I love you,” she whispered. 

He hugged her tighter, trying to keep the tears at bay. “I love you too.” No one outside of parents had ever told him that. He knew in his soul that he and Rey loved each other, but hearing it outloud was everything. 

“No matter happens we’ll get through it,” she reached up and wiped a few tears off his cheeks.

  
With a shaky breath he replied, “I don’t deserve you.” 

She propped herself up on his chest and pushed his jaw down so she could look him in the eyes.

“Yes you do, you deserve everything and more, and I’ll spend every day reminding you of that.’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Disney..you majorly screwed up. Time to admit it and get us an epilogue where our boy comes back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The old people are plotting my dears. Rey and Ben are busted with excessive cannoodling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So according to screen rant that kiss was one of gratitude. So my next pizza delivery guy is about to get my tongue down his throat.
> 
> Suck it Jar Jar Abrams!

Rey smiled and stretched languidly as she emerged from sleep. She was warm and content and wrapped in the arms of a giant softly snoring beast. She rolled over, and kissed his chest. How could such a fierce warrior be so soft and yet solid at the same time?

He squeezed her a bit and sighed.

“Good morning,” he said kissing the top of her head. 

“I don’t want to get up.” 

“We have a meeting in,” he looked over at the chrono, “In an hour.” 

Rey propped herself up a bit and smiled at him, brushing the dark hair out of his face and kissed him gently. Force, he was pretty with those long lashes and brown eyes. 

“Your eyes are two diferent colors.” 

He blushed, that was also adorable…but with the bond she sensed that he was actually embarrassed. 

  
“I know they’re strange.” He grimaced. Rey was taken aback, did he not know how handsome he was? 

“No...Ben...Hey, look at me. I love them.”

“Rey,” he whined, looking decidedly uncomfortable, luckily he was trapped and she wasn't letting go. “You don’t have to make fun, I know what I look like.” 

“And what do you _think_ look like?”

“I’m too tall and...weird looking.” He made a face, and tried to roll away.

“What the hell are you talking about?” She used the force and kept him pinned down.

“Who told you that?” She was going to kick their ass, honestly. 

“I’ve heard it,” he sighed, “I mean pretty much everyone.” He looked over at the wall, not wanting to meet her eyes. “The mask made it easier to not be seen.” 

“Ben, I can assure you they are wrong. All of them. You could sway half the galaxy to our cause by keeping that mask off. I expect I’ll have to fend off every thirsty female and some of the men when you finally do.” She kissed him on the lips. “I had to hear Kaydel and Rose wax poetic about your ass and chest for a quarter of an hour last evening before your mother threatened to gag them.”

“Half the galaxy?” He blushed a deep red. 

“Yes even the men. I mean I _do_ have excellent taste,”she smirked at him. “Face it Solo, you are ridiculously hot.” 

He rolled his eyes, but at least he was smiling again and stretched up to kiss her. 

“You are a pretty good boost for my ego scavenger.” 

  
“How about you and I shower and then _you_ find me food, so I can daydream about getting you back here tonight?”

“Together?” he questioned, waggling his eyebrows, causing her to giggle. 

***

She didn’t know how she was supposed to sit through this meeting. She was desperately trying to pay attention, but she was still thinking of how slick he was in the shower. How her hands ran over his very wet form. How _his_ hands ran over hers from the swell of her ass to the peaks of her breasts. The way his dick felt in her hands, how he sounded as he moaned and slapped the wall in front of him as she jerked him off while nibbling on his chest. His ears were delightfully uncovered by the streaming water and his pouty kissable lips were parted as he stared at her in wonder and admiration with nearly black eyes. 

She loved the sound of him moaning, his dirty words of encouragement, the words of love he said to her as he slipped his thick fingers inside of her and then began pistoning them in and out, first one and then blessedly more. Even under the hot shower she was shivering and whining as she met his repeated deep thrusts, his free hand playing with her breasts until she was panting and whining with desperation. Oh...he had wonderful fingers. Well he had wonderful everything and he was hers.

But what she loved most was the boyish giggle he let out when she complained they were dirtier than when they started. He gently washed her hair and her very keyed up body with such thorough devotion that they were nearly late to this particular meeting. 

Bursting through the doors together they parted awkwardly for their respective seats under the gaze of a dozen high level First Order and Resistance officers. His mother glared at him, and then at Rey for a moment. Poe looked nearly apoplectic, and perhaps smiling sweetly at him wasn’t the best plan because he shook his head and sighed loudly, earning him an elbow from Rose. 

Kaydel just rolled her eyes and quietly whispered that she should cover the bite on her neck. That _was_ embarrassing as Leia gave her a once over, and she moved her hair a bit before settling back into her chair. She was going to need to force heal that evidence during the first break. 

And truthfully her happiness needed to take a back seat as the situation was dire. They were outgunned and outmanned. They were also up against a legendary (apparently undead) general of the old Empire that was scary enough that the older officers and Leia looked grim as they discussed alliances and counter measures. 

Ben argued that the Resistance’s guerilla tactics were their best hope. Small tactical engagements that would disable the enemy...one ship at a time. Many of the First Order generals were openly dissenting, after all the First Order met the enemy head on, they did not “sneak.”

The uproar was such that Leia stood and spoke.“Gentleman, as the First Order is no longer the superior military force in the galaxy. May I suggest that we follow a new tact?”

For such a tiny woman she still instilled awe even in the ranks of the misogynistic First Order. Leia commanded a room, and they fell silent as she continued. “By leveraging our ability to move faster and lighter than Thrawn, we can even the playing field. This reduced enemy force will gain us additional allies that we can then use in a head to head battle.”

It took hours, but the beginnings of a plan were hashed out by the early afternoon before Ben was called away by a nervous deck officer to review repairs on the Finalizer. She watched him with longing her heart in her throat as he was about to leave the room. Ben gave her a slight look and sent her reassurance as they were parted. 

**** 

“General Organa, if you would please stay behind for a moment, I would like to have a word.” 

Leia looked the man up and down, Maskell was his name, he was about her age with salt and pepper hair and the crisp charcoal uniform of the First Order. She saw no malice in him and shook her head in acquiescence as she nodded at Poe to leave them be. 

The older man chuckled to himself as he made his way over to a panel on the exterior of the room, hitting the corner with his hand to reveal a cabinet with various brightly colored decanters. “Your highness, would you like a glass of Naboo’s finest wine?”

With a smirk, Leia moved to the corner seat near the general as he set down a few glasses and rummaged through the cabinet. 

Pouring out a glass for both of them, he sat down with a heavy sigh in the seat facing her taking a drink of the red liquid. 

“You were at the battle of Scarif, were you not?” He began.

“I was in the periphery actually.” 

“Hell of a battle and that beautiful planet was decimated.” 

“Yes, it was, as was my own.”

“Indeed,” He took another drink studying the swirling contents for a moment. “I don’t know how you feel about your father, but I served under him in the old Empire. My family was originally from Coruscant, but moved to Naboo thanks to the Naberrie family’s efforts to move refugees. Your father was not a supporter of the refugee program.”

Leia shook her head slightly, Vader or Anakin was not a subject she enjoyed speaking about on a good day, but it was something she practiced. “He was a troubled man, and Palpatine took advantage of that.” 

“Yes, no different than what Snoke did to your son I suppose.” He took a deep breath, “I am tired of war and I am tired of death. Getting too old for all of this, and I want to return to Naboo and see what is left of the family I once had. I suspect there are quite a few like me, and that’s why they stay with the Supreme Leader.” They sat for a moment in companionable silence until he chuckled a bit again, “She’s beautiful, your little Jedi, and that young man is smitten with her.”

It was Leia’s turn to laugh and she took a drink before beginning, “I suppose that is obvious at this point, both of them wear their hearts on their sleeves.”

“He deserves to be happy. We all knew that Snoke was torturing and twisting that boy. Over the years he became more unstable. However, he never was like Vader, he never reached that point. You could see how he still fought that wretched thing day in and out, but no one could get close enough to speak to him, no one was actually allowed. Now, I’ve upset you, and I’m sorry for it,” He reached out and patted her knee. “But I want them to have a chance, the galaxy will be better for it, so I have a suggestion that I hope you will agree with your highness.” 

“Stop with the _your highness_ ,” Leia let out a hollow laugh.

“I was raised on Naboo, there were pictures of your mother everywhere. It was as if time stopped and a dark cloud settled over the galaxy the day she died.” 

“I’m afraid I never really knew her. I only discovered her homeworld and our remaining cousins after the Empire fell. I’m afraid that as much as I love the planet, If there was a time when Naboo was truly at peace then I missed it.” 

“You see, that’s exactly my point. It’s time to lift the dark clouds. Let them be happy. Your son is the last remaining Prince of Alderaan and he’s the grandson of Queen Padme Naberrie. Your father was a common boy from a backwater planet and slave, same as your Jedi. What could bring the galaxy together more than a royal romance and wedding? We are desperate for allies and the people need hope. Those two young people are _our_ best hope to win this final war.” 

“Now, I’m not going to tell my son that he has to get married for the good of the galaxy,” Leia warned, although the idea had merit and could expeditiously lead to grandchildren when this was all over. She hoped like hell Rey had an implant and there wasn’t one on the way already, she made a mental note to check on that in the morning. 

“You don’t need to, let the people see the love story. Let them see that Padme’s story has a happily ever after, because if she can finally have peace in the afterlife, then maybe there is hope for all of us.”

  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t know how much you actually know about what happened over the last year.” He paused for a bit and looked at her pointedly. “What I mean to say is I don’t know what your spies have told you, or what Rey may have told you.”
> 
> “I do know that she foolishly express shipped herself to you on the Supremacy with Chewie’s help. Which I have thoroughly admonished him for. I also know that there isn’t any possible way that Rey, as talented as she is, would have been able to kill Snoke by herself.”

This is a conspiracy, he’s convinced this is a fact. Somehow, his generals and his mother are conspiring to keep him and Rey on opposite sides of this kriffing ship, and in the last two days when they are finally and blessedly been allowed to be together late at night, he was so utterly mentally exhausted that he could do nothing more than to collapse into bed and pull her flush against him. Two days in a row they had drug her away early in the morning to work on a never ending slew of projects related to both the coming war and what his mother called “the inevitable peace.”

Today there would be a trip to Arielia for the holonet. It was all theatre, and quite frankly he was sick of it, because now that Rey is here with him, being the Supreme Leader has lost some of its luster (not that it had much to begin with). And his beloved had given him the softest kiss this morning as their door chime rang nonstop before settling her head onto his chest with a sigh.

“Your mother promised that after this trip to the surface my schedule is cleared for the evening.”

He let out a hollow laugh, “How generous of her.” But he snuggled her closer ignoring what was probably Dameron to run his hands up the smooth warm silk of her nightgown.

What he wouldn’t do to peel that black silk off her lithe body and lick her tits. But no, the Supreme leader was going to die from a case of blue balls after finally...finally getting laid. Honestly he spent so many years of his life nearly devoid of all loving human contact, you would think he could make it a few hours. But it was more than that just sex, he physically ached down to his bones when he was apart from her. It was as if the force was pissed off they weren’t in the same room. There was also this nagging feeling that by letting Rey out of his sight this magical spell would shatter and he would wake up from this lovely dream.

But now after a few precious kisses, she was whisked away by a smirking Dameron to force knows where, while he met with his generals discussing troop movements all morning until his mother sent her lackey Connix to fetch him to prepare for the cameras with Dameron.

That thought sent him into his customary scowl. Dameron is such a pompous ass in his tight pilot’s outfit, with his perfect hair and his perfect charming smile that all the women and men melt over. As if he didn’t feel awkward enough already. Seriously he really did not want to be primped alongside that guy, listening to the smarmy git. He didn’t want to be primped in the first place. There wasn’t a kriffing thing wrong with his hair. 

Kaydel cleared her throat and stood gesturing at the open door smirking at him. MYes, primping...right…and he continued scowling as they left.

He had decided that he actually liked Kaydel. Even if she was dragging him to his room as they traversed the halls together at a steady clip. She had clearly been loyal to his mother and had a spunk and quick wit about her that he appreciated when he wasn’t in a foul mood. She was also clearly not afraid of him, which made more than one general hitch their breath and eye him warily waiting for that famous temper to explode.

After a decade in the sausage fest that was the First Order a cadre of strong willed women had tossed the entire ship into a delightful chaos that most were enjoying with the exception of the engineering deck who were dealing with the tiny yet formidable Rose who apparently wielded a taser with a stunning efficiency that would make a sith almost consider smiling. He’d had to storm down to the area at the request of the cowering engineering lead yesterday who had barely seen a woman in his life and who had been backed into a corner for some minor infraction regarding the sub-light engines. As he rounded the corner in his best Kylo Ren rage, she’d gone from timid and cowering, to utterly vicious. The tongue lashing he received upon opening his mouth to protest her methods of discipline was so very thorough and well educated regarding the intricacies of this particular engine and how she could improve light speed and fleet movements, that he immediately promoted Rose to director of engineering, took her taser, then patted the stunned officer on the shoulder wishing him the best of luck on his way out. 

Phasma had nothing on this crew.

“General Organa has requested an audience with you prior to the surface trip,” Kaydel spoke as the doors of the lift swished shut. “We are headed there first.”

Ben gave her a sideways glance but nodded in acknowledgement. Like her as he did, he was still not comfortable with small talk.

He knew his mother deserved more of his time, even if he faced this moment with some trepidation. Other than meetings he really hadn’t spent time alone with her since the evening they arrived on the Finalizer.

They were long past due for a briefing.

****

“Ben,” his mother smiled as he entered the conference room setting her data pad down on the table with a click. The room was blessedly devoid of other live beings, with the exception of R2 who shifted and beeped excited upon his arrival. He patted the droid on his dome before he inelegantly plopped himself into the open chair next to his mother.

“Tough day son?” She asked with a slight quirk of her brow and a chuckle.

“You could say that, the fleet movements are taking longer than I anticipated.”

“I have barely seen you,” she said, giving him a critical once over.

“I’m” he gulped a bit, “sorry for that,” and he genuinely was. Having her here was new and terrifying, but the same could be said for having Rey here.

“I am just concerned about how you are handling all of this. Chaos is second nature to me, but you have literally flipped your life upside down in the last few days.”

He studied the table for a moment staring into the shiny black surface trying to collect his thoughts. “My life has never been particularly stable up until this point.”

“I hope that at some point you feel you can share all of it with me, the good and the bad.” She smiled at him, and reached her hand out to touch his cheek lovingly. “I have missed you every moment since I let you go and I would take it all back in a moment if I could.”

“Me to,” he answered quietly and then went back to looking at the table.

She patted his knee, “ Now, you should know, even if you were at the helm of a homicidal regime, I am incredibly impressed with the level of organization and commitment they have towards you as a leader.”

He sat for a moment stunned, trying to keep his eyes from watering, what child didn’t want their parents acceptance? “Thank you.”

“You need to hear it. You were righting this ship, and I’m sure that’s one of the reason’s Hux broke away.” She studied her only child for a moment, the slumped shoulders and how he sat folded over, this would never do and she blamed herself knowing it could take years to rebuild what had been broken. “Answer for me this if you can. What drove you to push through these reforms and change the First Order?”

Taking a great heaving sigh of his own and leaning back in his chair, he tilted his head back, this time looking at the ceiling for a moment before facing his mother.

“I don’t know how much you actually know about what happened over the last year.” He paused for a bit and looked at her pointedly. “What I mean to say is I don’t know what your spies have reported to you, or what Rey may have told you.”

“I do know that she foolishly express shipped herself to you on the Supremacy with Chewie’s help. Which I have thoroughly admonished him for. I also know that there isn’t any possible way that Rey, as talented as she is, would have been able to kill Snoke by herself.”

She paused for a moment for dramatic affect. “I am also quite aware that the force has made a connection between the two of you, the likes of which neither Luke or I have heard of. Admittedly your Uncle and I have little experience beyond our own family. But, what I do know is that this connection is incredibly powerful. More powerful than what Luke and I shared.”

Ben blushed and looked away as he slowly pushed the chair back and ran a nervous hand through his hair looking into the abyss. Powerful that was certainly a polite way to put this all consuming pull he felt towards Rey.

“After dad, I don’t know how to explain what happened. One day I looked up and Rey tried to shoot me. But she wasn’t actually there, she was somewhere far away and... Luke was there. We kept connecting and sniping at each other and then one evening, I could just feel how distraught she was. There was a dark cave and a mirror that she had shown her something she didn’t understand. The mirror was Sith more than likely. She saw me in it.”

He looked back at her, “Sounds crazy doesn’t it?”

“No, son it doesn’t.”

“She reached out to me.” He chuckled a bit. “She reached out and I could touch her from the other side of the galaxy. That shouldn’t be possible, should it? But we did, and she flipped my entire world upside down in an instant But then Luke showed up,” He spat, “ and blew her room apart.”

“He did what?” Leia asked incredulously.

“I thought he killed her. All I could think about was the night he tried to kill me.” He shut his eyes remembering the fire, death and hopelessness that came with those memories, before he began again. “That horrible night when the Knights of Ren destroyed the temple.” He fought back a few tears. “Before Rey, I was ready to give up and just fall to the darkness, every night I saw dad...and what I had done,” he choked out.

Leia’s heart broke watching him as he began pacing the room. She could feel the sadness rolling off him and the fear as he re-lived those terrible memories.

“But then….she was there on the ship with me, and I thought for just one brief moment that Snoke would let me keep her...let me keep her safe. Stupid I know. When I realized his intent, I knew what I had to do.” He stopped and leaned against the wall crossing his arms. “I’d been practicing for years on how to keep him out for brief moments, seconds, and then minutes and it was just enough that he wouldn’t realize what I was doing.”

He smiled just a bit wiling a tear away, “You know I killed him with Anakin’s saber.”

She hadn’t known that, it was stunning and poetic that somehow Darth Vader had played a part in protecting two of her most precious loved ones, but none of this explained what happened after Snoke’s death and why Rey had locked herself away.

“Why did you attack us at Crait?”

“I begged her to stay with me. For the first time in my life, there wasn’t this voice in the back of my head telling me what to do. Just a void...nothing but devastation and it all crashed in at once. You have to believe that I am so very sorry for what happened at Crait, and for the lives lost.”

He swallowed and looked away again as he knew his tears were falling. “It took me months for my brain to start to untangle from what was manipulation and what was real. I don’t know if I even understand everything yet, but I promise I’m trying and I’ll try harder.”

Leia had heard enough and stood up on shaky legs and wrapped her arms around her poor boy giving him the tightest hug she could. Things would be better, she’d be damn sure this war would end and he would finally have a happy life. They all would.

*****

After getting his shit together he was back with Dameron and he was done with this ridiculous primping. Seriously? They wanted him in a red tunic, that was not happening. Dameron of course offered to play the part while he stayed in his customary jet black. He ran his hand through his hair again probably messing it up as Kaydel glared at him, serves Connix right, they should have left already. So he tapped his fingers on the table and reviewed fleet reports on his datapad. As they suspected this morning, the newest intel showed that Hux was moving the fleet, but both he and Thrawn had been uncharacteristically quiet and not attacking outer rim worlds, which was worrisome in itself. Their fleet would soon be in a position to attack the core worlds, and here he was waging a promotional campaign. “Win the hearts and minds of the galaxy,” he could hear his mother droning on.

The whoosh of the door opening drew his attention as the retinue of Resistance members entered for the trip to the surface. And then….Rey entered, she was dressed as a nod to Arielia’s high born, in a brown dress that at first looked demure, but was slit up to her thigh. It was just a hint of a promise of what was hiding underneath and that dark make-up gave her a mysterious air that made his heart race. Sweaty palms...goofy grin...yep he was a mess for this girl.

Dameron cleared his throat, and he turned and glared before offering her his arm.

“You look lovely.”

*****

After the customary diplomatic reception with the planetary government to pose for the holonets. A luncheon with a presentation on the impacts of the First Order relief convoys followed. His mother had clearly learned and placed Rey across from him with Dameron, she smiled prettily and played footsie with him. Something he foolishly tried to reciprocate, but accidently ended up with his shoe rubbing against Dameron’s thigh in a clumsy manner. He didn’t think Dameron could get his eyebrow that high up, or that he could blush that shade of red all the way down to his fingers when he realized the mistake. Rey did her best to hide her face behind the napkin and hide her laughter, which caused his own mother to smile and start chuckling.

Their last stop of the afternoon was a review of a local orphanage that had been receiving relief supplies from the First Order. The refugee crisis had left thousands of children orphans throughout the galaxy, leaving them vulnerable to the First Order stormtrooper program. Hux had been livid these very children and those in hundreds of orphanages here and other planets had not been conscripted. That had been one of their greatest rows, which ended in Ben threatening to toss him into the nearest bulkhead. It was his new found strength and peace of mind that had kept him from doing just that.

Rey gasped as they entered. The building was state of the art and scarily clean. The head droid met them, he had a metallic sound similar to 3PO’s but it was clipped and precise and lacked the humanoid characteristics she loved about Leia’s droid. The children were lined up to greet the guests and were perfectly clean, quiet and standing in perfectly straight lines.

“Where are the humanoids that care for these children?” Rey asked the head droid.

“Madame Jedi, the children of Arieli are in perfect health and cared for by a fleet of state of the art droids.”

He could feel Rey tense next to him as she broke away to look closer at the children, who stood there silent and devoid of expression. He scanned them for a moment with the force and found they were almost dead on the inside, heartbreakingly sad and alone in a room full of people. He looked over at Rey and could sense she had discovered the same feelings as she turned the chin up of a little girl whose hair had been clipped short, and her skin was as pale as her gray clothing.

“What’s your name?” She asked the child.

The girls eyes widened a bit as she answered, “57241.”

"You don't have a name?"

"57241."

He could feel Rey's shock and horror but outwardly she was calm. “Are you treated well?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Do you have food to eat and toys?”

“We are given rations two times per day and are sent to school during the day.”

“I see.”

Rey turned on her heel and spoke to the droid. “Show me the infants.”

It was an order, his mother gave him a sideways glance. She knew where this was going, all three of them could sense it.

The infants were also in a sterile room, devoid of color, devoid of affection and any love. He could literally feel Rey breaking and the dark rising in her as she relived her own abandonment.

Leia stepped up to the head droid, “Who do you report to?”

“I answer to the planetary government, division of underage refugees.”

“These children require stimulation and humanoid contact. Is this orphanage indicative of the other orphanages on this planet.”

“Yes General Organa, my model serves in each of the orphanages per the planetary governments regulations.”

“What is being done to reunite these children with their families?”

“Nothing General, children when they come of age are given to the First Order for future employment training”

Now it was Ben’s turn to feel the darkness start to swell and rise in him. How dare they? How dare that sniveling coward Hux, no wonder he was furious about the relief efforts in the core worlds. This was clearly one of the ways he was keeping the supply chain of children in motion for the Storm trooper program.

A nervous government bureaucrat was quietly backing out of the room but Ben felt his fear as did Rey who blocked him with the force pulling the sniveling bureaucrat into the room and leaving him suspended in air in front of the group.

“Rey.” Leia spoke holding in her own anger. “Drop him.”

With a thud the red faced man hit the ground as other ministers in their entourage came forward.

“What is your title?” Ben demanded.

The man started shaking and mumbling begging forgiveness.

“Answer me!” He screamed.

“I am the deputy General of Refugees for the planetary government.”

“I gave a direct order that children were no longer to be sent to the First Order for training. Who are you working with?”

The man cowered, raising a hand over his head as if in defense of what he knew would happen. ”My orders came from General Hux of the First Order.”

Ben felt darkness surrounding him as he reached out to snuff the life out this miscreant, when Rey’s hand steadied him. “Not in front of the children.” he heard through the bond.

He took a heaving breath and brought himself back from the brink of justifiable action as the Prime Minister came forward. “Supreme Leader, my apologies. I take full responsibility for this situation. We will ensure Deputy Minister Hubert will be taken into custody and prosecuted to the fullest extent of galactic law. The children will be seen too immediately throughout the planet’s system.”

“Thank you Prime Minister,” Leia clipped. “Ensure there is proper oversight on this matter as moving forward as we will send an official observer to ensure the children are receiving proper care.”

“Thank you, for your consideration, understanding and benevolence.”

Rey had seen enough, there was a small dark haired child with darker eyes who had begun crying during the yelling that she had plucked from a droid and was attempting to comfort. She was gently rocking and shushing the little one who began to wail pitifully and clung to her, wrapping tiny fingers in her brown locks.

Ben walked over and slowly ran a hand over the child’s hair soothing it down and projecting calm to the child until it quieted down. Rey was not so lucky, she looked at him with awe and a tear streaked face and then pressing a kiss to the child's forehead slowly laid it back down in the crib.

“If you would excuse me please ministers,’ Rey said as she fled the room.

Ben took a look at his mother who nodded and followed her quickly out to the courtyard.

She was distraught and angry, his poor girl, as he pulled her into his arms. 

“How could they?” She sobbed and gripped at his chest with her fingers. He saw then fleeting glimpses of her childhood, of a little girl alone in the world with a crolute for a guardian. Sleeping alone in a fallen At-At daring not to cry herself to sleep at night for fear of dying a dehydration. 

He shut his eyes and held her closer cursing Hux. He lifted her chin up and wiped the tears from her beautiful face with his thumbs. “We win this war, and we will help as many children as we can. I promise you. We will stop this trade in children and give them a chance.” 

She shook her head in agreement and sniffling laid her head on his chest, as he rested his chin on her head. “Then we better win,” she said quietly as he held her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #FucktheJedi and fire Kathleen Kennedy and everyone who killed Ben Solo.

**Author's Note:**

> I love you my crazy Reylo's. Thank you to all the inspiring fanfiction writers who have kept me entertained since the Force Awakens.  
> To Bob Iger and Kathleen Kennedy. There are 15000 plus stories on this fandom, you may want to hire one of these writers, because yours sucked.


End file.
